


Harry Potter's Bizarre Magic Adventure

by Hszhu



Series: The siblings and cousins in the Joestar family [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - No Stands (JoJo), Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli and Gyro Zeppeli Are Cousins or Siblings, Caesar is a headboy, Canon-Typical Violence, Crazy Diamond is a dragon, Doctor Gyro Zeppeli, F/M, Family Feels, Flesh Buds (JoJo), Giorno & Josuke are cousins, Gold Experience is a dragon, Hamon (JoJo), Humor, Joestar clan is Pureblood, Joseph Joestar is crazy, Jotaro is cousin of the Joestar siblings, M/M, Magic, Nicholas & Jonathan & Johnny & Joseph are siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Josuke screams a lot in the last chapter, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Professor Caesar Zeppeli, Professor Johnny Joestar, Professor Jonathan Joestar, Professor Joseph Joestar, Some Plot, Stands are Patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hszhu/pseuds/Hszhu
Summary: The Joestar clan is one of the oldest, famous, and most powerful pureblood family among the wizard community. For generations, being a Joestar means studying in Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw.Chapter 1 - HP Philosdepher's stone: Harry met new friends, Ron, Hermione, Pannacotta Fugo, Trish Una, and Giorno Giovanna, and get to know about the Joestar clan.Chapter 2 - Prequel:Follows the student life of Jonathan, Johnny, and Joseph as they first started in Hogwarts.*updated 19/7Chapter 3 - HP Chambers of secret: While Harry and Ron are busy getting bad luck, Hermione has a chance to be friends with a new first year.*updated 20/7Chapter 4 - HP Prisoner of Azkaban: Dementors? Check. Time turner? Check. Time stop? Check.*updated 22/7Chapter 5 - HP Goblet of Fire: Harry being the fourth champion solidify Mista's fear towards number four.*updated 26/7Chapter 6 - HP Order of the Phoenix: when even Dio is useful at times in need.*updated 29/7Chapter 7 - HP Half Blood Prince: what is the Joestar technique? Let Professor Joseph Joestar teaches you!*updated 04/8Chapter 8 - HP Deathly Hallows: lots of fighting, and more fighting.
Relationships: Buccellati's Gang & Giorno Giovanna, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli & Gyro Zeppeli, Dio Brando/Jonathan Joestar, Erina Pendleton Joestar/Robert Edward O. Speedwagon, Giorno Giovanna & Everyone, Giorno Giovanna & Jonathan Joestar, Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista, Harry Potter & Everyone, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable) & Everyone, Hirose Koichi/Yamagishi Yukako, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Johnny Joestar & Everyone, Johnny Joestar/Gyro Zeppeli, Jonathan Joestar & Everyone, Joseph Joestar/Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro, Kishibe Rohan/Sugimoto Reimi, Kujo Jolyne & Everyone, Kujo Jolyne & Kujo Jotaro, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pannacotta Fugo/Trish Una
Series: The siblings and cousins in the Joestar family [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808458
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69





	1. Harry Potter: The Philosopher's Stone and the Joestars

**Author's Note:**

> A gentle reminder before reading this fic: I won't go into details on everything happening in the books or movies of Harry Potter.  
> Anyway, enjoy~

Hogwarts Express is really full, so it's not unusual to have many students to share the same box. Harry is happy to meet new friends, even though Hermione can be a little bit proud with her knowledge, while Ron is easy to talk to.

A boy walks past quickly and then he walks backwards to their box and opens the door, panting and asks, "have you guys seen a girl in pink hair around?"

"No," Harry replies, and Ron and Hermione shake their heads. The boy who seems to be the same year with them groans and looks at them, "sorry for being rude. Pannacotta Fugo, first year. Just call me Fugo."

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

"If you guys saw Trish- I mean a pink colored hair girl our age, can you inform me in the next box over there?" He points to a direction of this current box's left side, "thanks Ron, Hermione, Harry!"

He then closes the door and walks away. Harry feels glad that this Fugo guy didn't fusses about him being the boy who lived and just greets them normally. Maybe they can be friends.

* * *

After the boat ride, the first years all gather at the castle, led by a Professor McGonagall, explaining that they will be sorted to houses by the sorting hat. The sorting hat goes through the students one by one, and Harry Potter is glad that he got sorted into Gryffindor, the same house as his new friends Ron and Hermione.

"Pannacotta Fugo."

Fugo got sorted into Ravenclaw, and even though the trio is disappointed that they will get to see him less, they are still eager to make friends from different houses.

"Trish Una."

"Hey, that's the pink haired girl Fugo was looking for," Ron comments and Harry nods, and then when the sorting hat shouts "Slytherin!" Their faces pale.

"Oh no… That girl will be bullied in all her school years," a senior commented and Harry asks why.

"Because an unknown family name means she is a muggle born, and Slytherin house is always proud of having pureblood and half bloods, they don't tolerate muggleborns."

"Isn't that a stupid thinking?"

"Harry, this is how the Slytherins view the world with their backward thinking. Ignore them," says Ron.

"Giorno Giovanna."

Everyone is silent staring at the last first year. He might not be famous, but what makes people stare at him is his seemingly glowing golden hair with a very particular kept curls and a braid. Even his walking posture screams royalty of some sort, separating him from the other first years they have seen. Professor McGonagall pats on his shoulder and smiles, and he smiles back before sitting on the seat, sorting hat being placed on top.

"Oh, this is difficult. This young boy here is wise and yet also cunning unlike his father who was a Ravenclaw. Boy, are you perhaps-"

"Just put me in Slytherin," Giorno whispers and the hat seems to be satisfied, shouting "Slytherin!"

"Great, another unknown that enters the Slytherin house," Draco complains and his housemates giggles, and Trish looks relieved to have at least someone she knows to be here with her.

After Giorno takes a seat, the headmaster Professor Dumbledore makes a speech and introduces the new staffs for the year.

"We have a new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Quirrel."

The professor stands up and waves, and sits back down.

"We also have a new doctor, Gyro Zeppeli."

A guy in long hair and strange marks around his jaws grins and winks, making lots of female students swoon, "ciao, call me Dr Sexy."

"Oh my why is he here…" a blonde senior grumbles and a guy with a funny hairstyle pats on his shoulder, "at least he never embarrass you by crossdressing."

"Then we have a new professor to teach the subject Astronomy. Introducing Professor Johnny Joestar," Professor Dumbledore points to a guy wearing a star pattern beanie who screams rebel, unlike the other professors that are uptight. A student from the Slytherin house whistles and waves at the professor and shouts, "Johnny!"

"Shut up Joseph! Don't make me deduct points from Slytherin!" The professor threatens and another professor is laughing, but shut up when a grumpy professor waves at him.

Professor Dumbledore clears his throat and continues his speech and finally it's chow time.

* * *

When the trio settles down in their room and meets in Gryffindor common room, Ron's twin brothers Fred and George Weasley chats with them. An hour before lights out, a blonde enters and every other seniors starts to greet him. He then tells the prefect to gather all the first years in the common room and soon all the fresh faces of Gryffindor gather around, some sitting and some just stand.

"Okay, introduction first. I'm Caesar Zeppeli, the head boy this year. If there's any problem you guys face during the school years, no matter what problems, you can look for the prefect or even me. For girls that are too shy to look for me can look for the head girl in Ravenclaw house. Anyway, I know that house rivalry is common in Hogwarts, especially Slytherin who takes the rivalry seriously. Still, there's no such thing as good house or bad house, so please get along with your classmates no matter what houses they are from, alright? Any questions?"

Everyone is silent and Caesar continues, "good, since we have no more questions, go get some sleep. Classes start tomorrow and you don't want to be la-"

"Erm Caesar? Someone from the Slytherin house is asking for you…" a student enters the common room and points to the entrance, and he frowns, "fine. So fellow Gryffindors, I wish you all good night." He then turns and walks to the entrance and opens it, and then a brunette screams in delight when he sees him, "Caesarino!"

"Shut up! Are you trying to wake the whole castle up?!"

"Wow, they look friendly," Ron comments and his brother Fred laughs, "they are really close. Although they used to cause lots of trouble due to their rivalry, but now they are so close some people thinks they are gay."

"We should sleep. I don't want to be late for class," Hermione comments and walks away. Harry and Ron also wave at the twins and go back to their shared room to sleep.

* * *

Their first class is History of Magic. The first years enter the classroom which looks kinda normal looking and choose their own seats. Hermione sits in front and Fugo joins her, and they greet each other. Ron and Harry sit behind them when they enter later and Fugo waves at them, "good morning, Harry and Ron."

"Good morning Fugo. It's nice to see familiar faces again."

"Yeah."

Then Fugo seems to light up and waves at someone behind, making Ron and Harry turn to see the two odd Slytherins, Trish the pink haired girl and the blonde guy called Giorno. They take the seat behind Ron and Harry and Fugo takes the initiative, "meet my childhood friends, Trish and Giorno."

"Hey~ Trish Una."

"Giorno Giovanna. Can just call me Giogio."

"Ron Weasley. You guys are cooler than the other Slytherins."

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

Giorno's stares at Harry and nods, "you look down to earth despite being famous."

"Unlike that Malfroy that keeps bragging about being pureblood last night in the common room. Ugh!" Trish complains and her topic of discussion enters the classroom and sits at the seat besides Ron and Harry, only separated by a narrow corridor. He looks at Trish and Giorno and scoffs, then glares at Harry.

"What's his problem?" Ron whispers and Harry shrugs, then their professor enters from another entrance, possibly connected to the staff quarters. He stares at the class and smiles, claps once and says, "welcome first years. My name's Jonathan Joestar. Please just call me Professor Jonathan instead of Professor Joestar since we got another Professor Joestar, which is my brother by the way. I will be teaching history of magic. Any questions?"

A girl from Hufflepuff raises her hand and Jonathan nods, "yes?"

"Are you the Jonathan Joestar that defeated a vampire army 10 years ago?"

"Haha… Yes that's me."

The class murmurs in excitement and even Ron is excited, telling Harry about how great it is to have someone famous as their professor. A few more questions and Jonathan starts his lessons.

* * *

Ron and Harry got lost in their way to their potion class and Professor Snape is unhappy and deducted points from Gryffindor. Draco snickers at them while Trish looks at them with pity. Fugo earned points for Ravenclaw for succeeding in boiling the potion in his first try.

* * *

It's dinner time and lots of students are in the dining hall eating. Giorno and Trish are exhausted and when they found an unoccupied corner they claim it fast.

"Ugh, it's just the first day and my hands are sore for writing so much."

Giorno nods and starts eating. Just then Draco and his lackeys chose this time to bother them. _Brilliant, just brilliant._

"Move. This is our spot."

Trish looks up and sighs, "is your name carved here?"

"What are you saying?"

"If not, then it's first come first serve," Trish ignores them and Draco sneers, "mudbloods shouldn't even be a part of Slytherin. The both of you nobodies should just scram before my father do something to your family."

The commotion makes lots of wandering students start to gather around to look at them. Trish is fuming and Giorno just eats silently, hoping ignoring will just make them give up. Hermione who sits nearby heard everything and looks at Draco, wanting to curse him back but someone shouts from the crowd, "shoo shoo, get back to your dinner kids. What's happening-"

Hermione recognizes the guy. This guy was the brunette that looked for the head boy last night.

"Tsk, it's none of your business, prefect." Draco spats and the prefect didn't look happy. The other Slytherins in senior years are shocked with the young Malfoy's attitude and shouts, "don't you dare cross Joseph here. He is a Joestar!"

"... Consider you guys lucky. Let's go." Draco says to his lackeys and they walk off. Joseph's expression is unreadable and almost hex at the first year, but refrains himself. Then most of the students disperse leaving just a few.

"Are you both okay?"

"Yes, thank you Joseph," Trish thanks him and he grins, "tell me if there's anything! I'm your house prefect after all."

"But you won't always be around. And this is your last year isn't it? We will be fine," Giorno says coldly, and continues eating. Trish looks like she wants to say something but doesn't. Joseph pats on Giorno's shoulder and says, "I am sorry. I know what you mean Giogi- I mean Giorno." Then he walks away back to his own dinner.

Hermione sits besides Trish and asks, "are you both okay? Just ignore that stupid good for nothing. He is just a fool."

"Thanks Hermione."

* * *

They had to climb up to the top of a huge tower that is the Astronomy classroom. The size of the telescope takes the breath away from the first years and most of the girls are excited for this class, since the new professor is currently the most handsome man in Hogwarts, making lots of students confessed to him in just a few days of the school term.

Trish keeps chuckling at her seat and Giorno stares at her, expecting her to explain herself. Ron nudges at Harry and they also stare at the pinkette, "what's so funny Trish?"

"The girls all have a crush on Professor Johnny, but they didn't know he-"

"Didn't know me what?" Johnny appears suddenly and Trish is shocked, and tries to keep calm by inhaling and exhaling deep breaths. The other girls in the class have dreamy eyes looking at the young professor who is now walking slowly to his table, and puts down a huge bulk of parchments. He then takes out his wand and waves, writing his name on the board and the word Astronomy.

"Just call me Professor Johnny. I'm sure some of you might think how great the Joestars is and want to ask about, but I won't entertain questions regarding my family. Let's start with our first lesson-"

* * *

"What did you wanna say just now?" Hermione asks Trish when Astronomy is over. Trish takes a quick look at Giorno who is being occupied by Fugo right now and she looks at Hermione again, "well, actually Professor Johnny is engaged to Dr Gyro Zeppeli."

The girl is shocked and Trish just shushed, "keep this a secret. You didn't hear from me."

* * *

Their first flying lesson didn't really go well, considering Draco is causing trouble as usual, and making both Harry and Draco flies on their broom just to recover Neville's Remembrall. Though throughout this incident, Professor McGonagall makes Harry enter Gryffindor's Quidditch team as the new seeker.

"So today I am going to go through the rules and also introduce you to some of the teammates that are training as well."

Harry nods and Oliver goes through the rules and when they reach the field, there are two people there. They are balancing on their broom and they land when they see Oliver.

"Yo!"

"Is this our new seeker?" The two of them look muscular and toned compared to Oliver and Harry.

"Right. This is Harry Potter. This here is Josuke Higashikata and Guido Mista. Josuke is our chaser while Guido here is our beater."

They all shake hands and goes back to their training while Oliver shows Harry on the different equipment used in Quidditch.

"Mista?"

Giorno enters the field and calls for Mista, and he beams when he sees the blonde, waving enthusiastically. Josuke also grins and waves, and Oliver stares at them, "you guys know him? He is a Slytherin you know."

"Well, we are friends from childhood," Mista explains and Josuke nods. When Harry lands back on the field he sees Giorno and Mista talking.

"Hey Giorno."

"Hey Harry. Congrats again on joining the Quidditch team."

"Giogio! You should come cheer for us in our match! I will reserve the best seat for you~" Mista grins and pinches Giorno, making him whines, "of course. But can you win Joseph in Slytherin? He is probably the best Quidditch player around."

"Tsk, with Caesar focusing on being head boy and quitting Quidditch this year really sucks. Hey Harry! Our victory depends on you now!"

They laugh together and they continue practice after Giorno says he needs to go to the library.

* * *

"Are you guys okay?!"

Trish and Fugo rushed over to the hospital wing to see Hermione getting inspected by Dr Zeppeli. Ron and Harry turn and wave at them, with Ron telling them about the troll and how lucky they are to knock the troll down.

"Yes lucky indeed. You first years are just like hatchlings in the wizarding world, but kudos for being able to defend yourselves," says Dr Zeppeli and he sighs in relief, "girl, it seems you are all good. Come back if you feel something's wrong."

"You three really give me a shock," Trish comments and the trio just sigh.

* * *

The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin is really tight. At some point in the match, Harry almost falls down from his broom and dangles from it. Joseph wants to help out but his team's beater zooms and knocks him, making him almost fall down as well, and he shouts some curse words at his teammate. Luckily anything that troubles Harry finally stops and he gets into his broom successfully. After a few more minutes of the match, Gryffindor won when Harry caught the snitch.

Dr Zeppeli comes over to inspect the whole team and when he is finally satisfied with their health, he shoos them away. After doing a little celebrative cheers and changing their attire and freshen up, the Gryffindor team goes over to the great hall for dinner.

They start eating and Joseph approaches them, making Oliver tenses up for a second until he relaxes when Josuke pats on his shoulder.

"Congrats for being the champ! I know it's silly of me but I feel like someone was doing hex during the game on young Harry here."

"Maybe. We aren't sure. Although the juries didn't realize anything so maybe it's nothing."

"Yeah good game by the way. At least no one's hurt. See you guys!"

Joseph went back to whatever table he was and Oliver let go a breath he unconsciously held on, "at least Joseph is not a jerk. The rest are just…"

"Not all though. My best pal is in Slytherin," Mista grins while shoveling food into his mouth. Josuke nods briefly and eats lots of meat.

* * *

Giorno felt some sort of a disturbance in the environment and opened his eyes. He is in his bed, and nothing seems to look wrong. Yet the nagging feeling that there's a dark presence appeared in a sudden manner keeps him awake. Carefully he rises up and wears his robe, and walks as silently as possible to outside of Slytherin house.

The first thing he does is goes straight to the staff chambers, with an alternate access only known by staff but his father told him anyway, and he enters his father's office. His father's familiar, a dog named Danny saw Giorno and just goes back to sleep. Giorno then turns a star shaped knob on the table and the wall opens, revealing his father's bedroom.

Jonathan heard the wall and rises up in a hurry, and relaxes when he sees his son.

"Giogio, what brings you here at such an hour?"

"Papa, I sensed something dark. I think it's at underground. The dark being’s energy disappeared just a moment ago though."

"Come, lead the way," Jonathan wears his robe and follows Giorno.

After a few turns and there, Giorno stops in front of the forbidden floor. Jonathan enters cautiously and saw a Cerberus guard. The cerberus tries to snap at them but suddenly calms down when Giorno snaps his fingers, and it just obediently lays on the floor, revealing the trap door on the ground.

"I felt something else there. Like someone triggered magical traps underneath."

"Giogio, go get Professor Dumbledore. I will get inside and check it out."

Giorno nods and runs off after his father enters the trap door.

* * *

Harry opens his eyes to see Professor Dumbledore and Dr Zeppeli. Dr Zeppeli starts to do some routine checkup on him and after he is satisfied that Harry is alright, he left him with the headmaster.

"What happened to me? Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Don't worry young Harry, they are safe. Professor Jonathan found the three of you and we brought you all here."

* * *

Gryffindor won the house cup. Every Gryffindors cheers at the dark horse, Neville Longbottom for getting the points they needed to win. Caesar the head boy happily pats on Neville's back, making him almost fall down from the bench. The last feast of the school year starts and everyone seems happy.

When the feast is finally over, Professor Dumbledore comes over to Harry and asks him to spare a few moments to discuss something important in his office. Following the headmaster, he enters the large familiar looking room. Before he can ask anything, the door opens revealing Professor Jonathan.

"Ah, Professor Jonathan you are here. Please go ahead and ask."

Professor Jonathan nods and holds Harry's shoulders, knees bend a little so Harry will not have to look at him with a sore neck. "Young Harry, are you happy with the family you are staying with before Hogwarts?"

Harry freezes. He realized the school year had ended. This means that he had to go back to the Dursleys. He wonders if he can stay in Hogwarts instead, but he can't really stay in school forever. The professor senses the unease of Harry and sighs, "let me guess, they treat you like a freak, just because you are a wizard, right?"

He nods lightly, hoping they have some sort of a solution for him not to go back.

"A few weeks ago, I applied to be your temporary guardian until you graduate and the ministry approved. Are you willing to be part of the Joestar clan until you come to age?"

Harry felt tears in his eyes and shakily nods, and Professor Dumbledore passes him a napkin and he gratefully accepts, patting on his eyes.

"So Jonathan, I hope you take good care of young Harry here."

"Thank you professor."

"Sure. I'm just glad that you get to finally spend your growing years being in a wizard household. Now, I believe you have packing to do since tomorrow the Hogwarts Express will depart early morning. My brother Joseph, my nephew, and my son will get you after you all reach King's Cross station. Professor Johnny and I will join you guys later after I done some paperwork in Hogwarts."

Harry nods and waves goodbye at the two professors to get back to his room. When he is out, Professor Jonathan sighs and looks at the headmaster, "I still can't believe you left him at his aunt's place for so many years. Everyone knows Lily's sister never treats her sister kindly."

"Yes. I'm sorry that I misjudged. Now I know he is in good hands. Please take good care of him."

* * *

Harry happily tells the news to Ron and Hermione and Ron tells how envious he is as the Joestar household is known to be one of the largest and richest among the wizarding families, since they are among the oldest and most influential among the purebloods. They are also known to be generous, never selfish, and extends help however they can.

Hermione asks whether she can visit them during the break and they agreed, happily making plans. Finally when they got sleepy, only they go to sleep.

* * *

Harry is excited. They finally reach King's Cross station and after saying goodbyes to his two best friends, he checks the surroundings and sure enough, he spotted Joseph's hair. He waves to get his attention and Joseph grins when he sees Harry. He jogs to him and despite the hot weather, he is wearing a huge dark blue robe, embroidered on it is a family crest of some sort, with an assymetrical star at the center and ravens surrounding the star. He then takes out a sphere trinket, with some sort of a starry night sky in the sphere and pass to Harry.

"This is your ticket to the Joestar manor. No one can enter the residence without this, so take good care not to lose it."

"Joseph! Why are you so fast?"

A familiar voice shouts from a distance and Harry is surprised that Caesar rushes over and smacks Joseph in the head, making him groans, "can't you at least wait for me?"

"Caesarino, did the head boy job make you lose your thigh muscles somehow? Come, our ride should be here."

"Hey Harry, excited to see the Joestar manor?"

"Caesar, you are going too?"

"Yeah! Had to help plan my brother's wedding."

Joseph gestures at them to follow him. After a few minutes walk they see a black carriage pulled by some sort of masked horses, with the family crest all over. They enter the carriage after loading their luggages to a magical trunk that has a huge space despite how it looks from the outside. Harry settles in comfortably and Joseph and Caesar sit opposite of Harry.

"We need to wait for my nephews. They sure are late."

"Erm Joseph? From what I remember, I don't really encounter anymore Joestar in Hogwarts besides you and the professors."

"Because that two idiots insisted not to use their full names, saying it will be an easy school life if people knew their heritage. Ah, they are here."

Two heavily hooded robed figures approach, one is definitely shorter and smaller. Harry can't see their faces as their hood covers most of their faces. When they enter the carriage, the smaller figure sits beside Harry. When he pulls down his hood, the familiar golden hair revealed, and Giorno grins at Harry.

"So we meet again despite we just said our farewells in Hogwarts Express."

Harry is shocked. He then giggles and pats on Giorno's arm, "this is a pleasant surprise!"

"Don't forget about me!" The taller figure reveals himself, and it appears to be Harry's fellow Quidditch teammate, Josuke Higashikata.

"Wow… This is unexpected."

"It's a secret that we are Joestars though. So don't tell anyone, well maybe except for our close friends," Giorno smiles and Harry nods. Joseph just barks in laughter, "and finally I graduated so I don't need to pretend I don't know you both anymore. Good luck ignoring each other in school, Giorno, Josuke."

Giorno groans, "do you know how hard it is to keep you from spilling the beans? I had to hex you sometimes just to shut you up."

"Yeah, this blabbermouth Joseph. I'm surprised Giorno's identity is not revealed the whole year. Good job guys," Caesar says and pinches Joseph's cheeks.

"And I am surprised big bro Jonathan can surpress himself from hugging you in his class," Joseph laughs again and Giorno just chuckles, "actually papa and I met each other secretly after class just to hug briefly."

The carriage is full of laughter. They talk about lots of stuffs mainly about school and after an hour, there are smoke flowing around the carriage and the whole surroundings becomes hazy, unable to see the scenery.

"Is this normal?" Harry asks and Giorno nods, "yes. The carriage is travelling through a magical space that will throw off anyone that tries to get near the manor. Only those with the qualifications can safely pass through it, which is this," he holds out the trinket with the starry night sky, similar to the one Joseph gave Harry, but Giorno's is larger and it glows in gold.

The carriage finally comes to a stop. The door opens from the outside, revealing a strange looking man with silvery markings on his face and a hairdo that looks like ancient Egyptian. He bows and says, "welcome back young master. Welcome back master Joseph and master Josuke. Welcome master Potter and master Zeppeli. I'm the butler of the Joestar manor, Terrence."

Harry stares in wonder and Giorno passes his robe to Terrence and asks, "where's my dad?"

"Vanilla will bring you to him once you are ready."

Giorno nods and Joseph pats on the stun Harry, "come on, lets go inside. It's getting cold outside."

They start walking with Terrence assuring them that their luggages will be ready in their rooms in a few minutes. Something blur and fast swoop in and Giorno raises his arm, and a falcon lands on it. The falcon wears a helmet and a scarf, and caws when he sees Joseph.

"I swear that bird never likes me," Joseph grumbles and Caesar laughs. Giorno let down his arm and the falcon flies off to land on a stone pillar, looking at the group.

"Is that a familiar or something?" Harry asks and Josuke nods, "yeah. Giorno's father's familiar."

"You mean Professor Jonathan?"

"Ah no no… Oh well his another father."

Harry is confused at first, then Joseph claps on Harry's back, "unlike my bro, that father of Giorno's is a pain in the ass. Well, just ignore his ramblings when you see him."

The manor is huge and magnificent. The heavy door opens with ease when Joseph waves his wand and they enter. The interior looks stunningly beautiful that screams nobility. Terrance appears from the shadows and says, "your rooms are ready. Let me show you to your rooms, master Potter, master Zeppeli."

"I will see you guys at dinner!" Joseph shouts and he runs off, with Giorno smiles at Harry and waves, "see ya." Josuke grumbles about how hungry he is and he walks off somewhere, shouting that he is going to grab a snack.

Harry and Caesar follow Terrance and Harry is led to a room with an attached bathroom. The interior looks modern like muggle styled compared to the usual decoration theme along the corridor. Harry is speechless with the sheer size, and Terrance explains about what he can do and exits, leaving Harry to unpack and wind down.

* * *

_Knock knock._

Harry opens the door to reveal Giorno and they smile at each other, "Harry, my dad would like to see you."

"Professor Jonathan?"

"No. My other dad."

"Oh. Sure let's go."

Harry closes the door and follows the blonde where they pass through the main hall, only to enter a study of some sort. Then Giorno rotates an ornament on a ledge, and part of the floor opens to reveal a hidden staircase, and they climb down.

After a few minutes of walking through a labyrinth of some sort, a large door can be seen. Giorno takes out his wand and waves, unlocking the door easily.

"Giorno, I realized you never really chant any spells out loud even in school."

"My whole family is able to cast spells without saying it out loud," and Harry nods at that explaination.

They enter a room of some sort and the door closes itself. A cold shiver runs through Harry's back and something is sniffing him, very closely.

"Dad, don't scare Harry off."

The sniffing stopped and Harry didn't dare to move.

"Harry Potter? You definitely have the scent of James and Lily."

A blonde man seems to appear from thin air, and stares at Harry with an unreadable expression. He looks young enough to pass as Giorno's elder brother rather than being his parent. Somehow he is shirtless, and his skin is pale. Harry just realized the lighting in this room is just some sort of torchless fire, and not electric lights like in some parts of the manor.

"Ah, you must be confused. The name's Dio Bran- wait, I am Joestar now. Dio Joestar. Husband of Jonathan Joestar and parent of Giorno. I, Dio, used to be schoolmates of James and Lily, your parents, just like Jonathan."

"You know my parents?"

"Yes. In fact I told Giogio to bring you here just to reminisce about them. Joj- I mean Jonathan is busy with work often so I, Dio will do the honors on answering any questions you have about them."

Dio gestures at Harry to sit down on a seat, and Dio starts talking about how he met James in Quidditch, with the both of them being the seekers in their houses. They butt headed often but thanks to Jonathan they kinda mellowed down.

"Ah, I have a photo here that you might wanna keep it. It's a photo Jonathan took of your parents when they were dancing in the Yule ball."

Harry takes it carefully when Dio passes it to him. The photo shows his parents dancing with huge smiles on their faces, with a few students looked on.

"Thank you."

"No, it should be me apologizing to you. If I didn't get blinded by power previously, Jonathan will be fighting Voldemort with your parents, and they will survive the war."

Harry asks in a very quiet voice, "what do you mean?"

"Harry, you know about the story where my father, Professor Jonathan fought a vampire army by himself right?" Harry nods and Giorno continues, "that vampire army was led by my dad here."

"Wha-?"

"Ah, look at the time. You boys must be hungry since it's dinner time. Go and get dinners, boys. We can continue this conversation later."

Dio waves his hands and Giorno shrugs, then pulls Harry out from the room.

"So, Mr Dio is a vampire?"

"Yeah. That's also part of the reason how he can conceive me with my father. Don't ask me how, I am not sure either of how vampires breed."

Harry carefully puts the photo of his parents in his pocket, and follows Giorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a prequel to what's happening before Harry Potter's first year, mainly on the Joestars that were studying in Hogwarts previously. Jotaro is not included in this prequel as he was a wizard in Japan instead, but I promise he will be appearing later on.


	2. Prequel - the life of a Joestar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly focusing on what happened to the Joestars when they studied in Hogwarts.

**Jonathan Joestar**

Nervous is an understatement. Jonathan Joestar, the second eldest of the Joestar clan, is starting his first year in Hogwarts. His elder brother, Nicholas Joestar, who is a fifth year assures him that everything is fine and there's nothing to worry about, so he mans up and decides to do his shopping for school supplies himself.

Everything seems to go fine until he accidentally bumps into someone when he exits the sweets shop. The one bumping into him didn't fell down, but Jonathan did, his sweets scattered on the floor. He glances up to see who is it, and sees a boy with blonde hair, similar to his age, and he glares at the young Joestar.

"Watch where you are going."

"I'm sorry…"

The blonde stares a little more, and holds his hand out, "are you standing up or not?"

"Thank you."

Jonathan grabs his hand and he finally stands up, then the young blonde turns away, out of sight fast.

* * *

When Jonathan boards Hogwarts Express, he wants to share a compartment with his brother, but it seems he got busy with his own circle of friends, and he encourages him to take this opportunity to make his own as well. So Jonathan strolls around, and finally settles in an empty compartment. Soon a girl peeks in, and asks shyly, "is this occupied?"

"No. It's just me."

"Come Sev! I found a space here for the two of us!"

Another boy that looks kind of gloomy walks over, and nods at the girl. They both enter and settle down, with Jonathan eager to make new friends, he opens his mouth first, "nice to meet you! I'm Jonathan Joestar, first year."

"My name is Lily Evans. You seem nice. This is Severus Snape."

The boy named Severus whispers something to Lily, and her eyes widen, "so what if he is from pureblood family?"

Severus now talks a little louder now, "purebloods, especially famous clans, looks down on muggleborns…"

"To be honest," Jonathan starts to say, "I think muggles, even those without magical talent are interesting. They can tinker and discover science behind so many inventions, making the lives of the muggles much better even without depending on magic."

"Oh. Sorry. It seems I just assumed your character."

"No offense taken."

"See Sev! He is a good guy!"

* * *

The sorting hat ceremony is nerve-wracking. Jonathan feels like he might break his parents' hopes towards him if he ever got sorted into other houses other than Ravenclaw. The Joestar clan had been Ravenclaws since almost forever, and even relatives that married into the Joestars are pretty much Ravenclaws as well.

Their family crest dons a star and ravens, the very symbols of Ravenclaw.

"Jonathan Joestar."

He walks over and sits down, letting the sorting hat settles on his bushy hair.

"Ah, another Joestar. A boy with wits and a heart of gold. _Ravenclaw!"_

Jonathan lets out a breath and walks over to his housemates, where they welcome him warmly, and his brother pats on his back, grinning, "see Jojo? Nothing to worry about yeah?"

"Dio Brando."

The blonde boy that Jonathan bumped into earlier walks to the sorting hat with a frown on his face. The sorting hat seems to be thinking hard, and then booms, "Slytherin!"

To be honest, Jonathan didn't have a good feeling of Dio, so he is kinda glad that he didn't have to face him outside of class. The girl Lily from earlier got sorted into Gryffindor, and surprisingly, Severus got sorted into Slytherin.

He just hopes the school years are great.

* * *

Maybe school is not so great after all. For some reason, a Gryffindor named James Potter seems to pick on Severus often. A pity really, since the Joestar clan is friends with the Potters, but Jonathan can't make himself to make friends with James. He did made a friend, Erina Pendleton, a Hufflepuff. She was bullied by a group of boys earlier and he defended her, even though he lost in the fight. After that, they often hangs out together, and at some point, he even make friends with a second year Hufflepuff named Robert Speedwagon, who is a muggleborn and got intimidated by Jonathan's heritage at first, got close with him after Jonathan saved him from being hit by weeping willow.

Things remained this way for a few years, and Jonathan plays in Quidditch, building muscles and had a growth spurt, making him becomes the largest among the students. Even though he often butt heads with James during Quidditch matches, they eventually became friends when they found out some common interests, although Jonathan often reprimanded him for teasing Severus.

A certain Dio Brando didn't appear in his life again until one day, Dio joined Quidditch and became one of the most fearsome and cheating bastards in the Slytherin team.

"Shit, I think I broke a tooth."

Jonathan winces at his teammate who got hurt after falling head first after got bumped by Dio, and of course Dio that cheat even stabs at the poor guy with something, making him fall down with more injuries from just a bump.

He decided not to stay quiet anymore and he stands up, eager to look for Dio and talks to him.

When he sees Dio who seems to be talking about something proudly with his own teammates, he approaches and Dio raises an eyebrow when he noticed him, and just smirks.

"What brings the great Jonathan Joestar to grace the Slytherin house, hmmm?"

"Dio, stop all this."

"Stop what?"

"Stop cheating! Why are you hurting your fellow schoolmates? Quidditch should be a friendly competition between the houses, and I get that sometimes we will get bruises, but you don't just hex a player or stab someone!"

"Jojo, if someone got hurt just because I poked them lightly, then they are incompetent in their skills. That's all."

Jonathan feels so disgusted at how his nickname sounds in Dio's voice.

* * *

Jonathan knows he is going to be researching more on history and might even go for the academic career route, becoming a professor.

So he studies really hard. Ace all his exams, even O.W.L., and got praises from his professors.

So he is shocked when someone like Dio Brando is also a top scorer. He didn't seem to be the type to take exams seriously, and just when he thought he cheated, he found him in the library in late hours, alone, cramming on notes and all sorts of texts, scribbling down lots with his pale hands.

Thus Jonathan has a new found respect for Dio Brando. He still got mad at him during their Quidditch matches, but Dio often got busy with himself in classes, focusing on the lessons, and he feels that if Dio is not a bastard in the field, maybe they can even be friends.

* * *

Jonathan is excited this year. It's because after being the only Joestar in Hogwarts after Nicholas's graduation, he won't be alone anymore this year. His younger brother Johnny Joestar, is starting Hogwarts as a first year. He gives lots of pep talk to Johnny, who only looks like listening half-heartedly. Johnny has been down lately after Nicholas moved to Japan to research on eastern magical beasts, since Nicholas dotes on Johnny the most.

Of course, Johnny is sorted to Ravenclaw, and he welcomes Johnny happily.

* * *

"Jojo."

Jonathan looks up and is surprised to see Dio standing in front of him, arms full of books and parchments and he is somehow in glasses. Blinking once and twice, Jonathan stops being dumbfounded and asks, "yes?"

"Are you familiar with the subject on vampires? I have been researching this as my assignment topic but the books in the library seem to have so little on this subject."

"Well, my father did some research on vampires some time ago, so maybe I can help out with any questions you have?"

"Good," Dio sits down in the opposite of Jonathan, and after flipping through his notebook, he stops on a page and shows Jonathan, the page illustrating a sort of a human face mask with spikes protruding from it, "what can you tell me about this stone mask? The tomes I found has this illustration, but how does this related to vampires?"

"Actually, I have seen this back in my home, in the Joestar manor. My mother is the one that found it, but I didn't know what's its uses."

"I see."

"Sorry that I can't help more on this, Dio."

"Don't worry about it, Jojo."

* * *

Jonathan graduates with honors, and he is already going for higher education to become a researcher and an educator. Most of his friends got busy with fighting the evil lord Voldemort by joining the Order of the Phoenix, and even though he tries to help out as much as he could, his father insisted him to focus on his research, since it's as important too, according to him.

Just when he thought things aren't getting worst with the tension on the wizard community, a man pays him a visit, introducing himself as William Zeppeli, and explains the evil the stone mask can bring, which is the creation of vampires by having humans wearing the mask.

To fight with the undead vampires, Jonathan trains the technique called Hamon under William's guidance, and they travel together with Robert Speedwagon when he tells him about a strange occurance that happens with a small town, involving undead and unnatural deaths from blood loss.

What Jonathan didn't expect to find in that town is Dio Brando.

* * *

****Johnny Joestar** **

Johnny Joestar is the third son of George Joestar and Elizabeth Joestar, where he has two elder brothers, Nicholas Joestar and Jonathan Joestar, and one younger brother, Joseph Joestar. He has been feeling down lately after his favorite brother, Nicholas went to Japan for work and research. Jonathan keeps trying to cheer him up, but no matter what he do he just can’t bring himself to it. His only comfort right now is his pet mouse, Danny, where he plays with it so often he almost forgot that he is going to start school in Hogwarts soon.

Boarding the Hogwarts express with Jonathan is not exactly bad, just he feels that he is gaining lots of attention from the other students. He can hear some whispering about how he didn’t look like a typical image of a Joestar, so unlike Jonathan who seems so prim and proper. He feels like hexing them but restrains himself, calming himself down by playing with Danny who is hiding in his pocket.

They are both joined by Jonathan’s friends, a guy named Robert Speedwagon and a girl named Erina Peddleton, both from Hufflepuff. A few customary pleasantries are made, then Johnny goes back to playing with Danny while Jonathan got lots of snacks from the trolley witch.

* * *

The sorting hat result is something Johnny had expected, since it didn’t hesitate to place him in Ravenclaw, like how all his brothers are in, and how their ancestors who studied in Hogwarts were in. He wonders if the sorting hat will listen to requests by the students if they think hard enough, but he didn’t even get to try that theory and Ravenclaw is instantly being called out for him. Sighing he goes to sit at the long table of Ravenclaws while his brother is patting on him and welcoming him.

* * *

School is boring.

Johnny didn’t have problems with most of the classes, even flying class. In fact, he was recruited instantly to the Quidditch team as a chaser, since his flying and chasing are top notch in class, making him practicing and playing with his brother Jonathan, which is a nice change in school life. Yet he feels something is still missing.

So when he is forced to find a project partner in potions, he finds his classmate Gyro Zeppeli to be rather special compared to the others.

“Yo your name’s Johnny right? The name’s Gyro.”

He didn’t put on a front with him like everyone else does, just being comfortable like old friends. Normally people becomes cautious because of his family name, and he didn’t manage to make much friends his age, so it’s nice to see a classmate that can be so casual and friendly around him.

Soon they become so close that people swear that they are inseparable and they only went off their own ways when they had to go back to their respective houses.

* * *

Maybe it’s not exactly a surprise when Johnny got the news, but when he opened the letter from his brother Nicholas, it’s a wedding invitation with an attached written letter asking about his well-being and informing the family that he is getting married to a Japanese.

Their parents passed away recently, making Jonathan the head of the Joestar clan as Nicholas didn’t wish to be the head even though he is the eldest. As the new head, Jonathan got really busy and asked Johnny to go Japan and brings Joseph along since Joseph didn’t really had a chance to meet his eldest brother properly previously.

When they finally met after all these years, Nicholas looks really happy with his new wife, and Johnny silently prays for their happiness and more years to come.

* * *

Soon their nephew Josuke is born. Joseph stayed behind in Japan in their last trip previously since he didn’t want to go back to England so soon after he encountered the many magical beasts in Japan. When Johnny got letters from Nicholas and Joseph, he smiled at the attached photos of baby Josuke being carried by the five year old Joseph grinning at the camera.

A pat on the shoulder caught his attention and he turns to the Gyro who is grinning, “you look really happy. Did someone important sent you a letter?”

“Yeah, my nephew is born and I’m smiling at how my brother Joseph looks happy to have a playmate of similar age.”

“Oh right, your brother Joseph is just about five years old, right? By the way, did you hear that we got a new professor again for the defense against dark arts again?”

“The position is cursed and everyone knows it.”

* * *

For some odd reason, Jonathan brought back to their home a vampire. That vampire also happened to be Dio Brando who used to be Jonathan’s ex classmate back in Hogwarts. What’s more confusing to Johnny is Dio somehow is pregnant? How can a man got pregnant? Not wanting to ask questions, he just leave them be to their own devices. He can’t really understand that Jonathan said that the child in Dio’s is also his. How does that even work anymore? It can’t really be explained in muggle science, or wizard magic.

When Giorno is born, Johnny is surprised about how protective he felt for the baby. Maybe that little patch of blonde on the baby’s head makes him thought of himself? His late parents were very busy and he spent most of his childhood alone when Nicholas is not around. Dio is not exactly able to take care of Giorno during the day since he is a vampire, and Jonathan got busy with being the new head and even going for training to be an educator in the future. Soon Joseph comes back home bringing Josuke and Nicholas’s wife, Rina over to the Joestar manor and his nephews have Rina to take care of. Satisfied that Giorno is in good hands, Johnny goes to school without much worries.

* * *

****Joseph Joestar** **

Joseph Joestar is not exactly a quiet person. He is loud, has little table manners, and likes to show off stuffs that he knows. He enters Hogwarts with a loud entrance too, knocking down another student right from the start when he runs in the Hogwarts express.

“Mamma mia look where you are going!”

This makes Joseph got into trouble from the start by getting detention lined up for him even before getting sorted. Pouting that he got complains from the other students, he enters the compartment he was in earlier and realized he is no longer alone. The other boy in there stares at him and the stare somehow turns into a glare. He looks so familiar due to the blonde hair he has, reminding Joseph about his family that are now mostly dominated by blonde hairs.

“Erm, hello? By the way the name’s Joseph Joestar.”

“So you are a Joestar huh? Can’t believe my brother often praises the Joestar that he knew.”

“Huh? Your brother knows one of my brothers? Is it Johnny?”

“Can you stop being so friendly with me? I want to spend my school years in peace.”

Joseph is mad that this guy is so rude when he is trying to be friendly here! Pouting that he is ignoring him, he then takes out his wand and lifts the candy away from the blonde when he is trying to eat it, earning a glare from the said blonde.

* * *

It’s a huge news in whole Hogwarts and the magic community. Joseph Joestar, from a family famous for being Ravenclaws, is sorted into the Slytherin house.

He got really mad at the sorting hat when that happened, but the sorting hat insisted that it’s always right and never do any mistakes in such important matters. Joseph got more hours of detention when he smacks the hat on the floor, making the whole school gasps at that display.

Glaring at the family crest embroidered on his robe that is consisted of Ravens and a star in the middle, he swears to himself that if he has to be a Slytherin, then he will be the best Slytherin in the whole Hogwarts’ history.

* * *

He really dislike the rude blonde and hates him more when he is being sarcastic, saying how some people are born with a silver spoon and doesn’t know hardship since growing up. Despite how much his brother Johnny praised about his friend Gyro Zeppeli, he really dislike this Caesar Zeppeli that is so different from Gyro. Joseph likes Gyro though, since Gyro often entertains him and his nephews when he comes for a visit in the Joestar manor, but how is this Caesar who is Gyro’s brother can be such an ass?

Not wanting to get more detention, he plans to have his revenge quietly. He will make Caesar’s school life a living hell if he have to, starting from classes.

Joseph smirks at the plans he has thought of and is eager to make those plans a reality.

* * *

Joseph and Caesar competes in everything they can. From studies to Quidditch to strange achievements both of them set. They both were chosen to be prefects in their respective houses, and both are one of the best seekers in history, bumping into each other whenever they are chasing the snitch. Their grades are also excellent, making the professors proud of their academic excellence. Despite that, Joseph is unhappy that they have come into a stalemate since no one is really winning in anything.

So one day something changed in their rivalry. Caesar falls down from his broom during one of their Quidditch match and even though winning is right in front of Joseph, he abandons catching the snitch and flies straight down to Caesar, catching him before they both fall down together on the field. The both of them got sent to the hospital wing to get their injuries treated and when Joseph is checking on the bruises he got, Caesar storms right to his assigned bed and shouts at him, “why the fuck do you save me?!”

“Why? There’s a why?”

“You are a fucking Slytherin. Slytherin will always want to win first before saving his own opponent unlike you did!”

“What does that have to do with what houses we are in? If you died in that fall, who the fuck will be competing with me? I can’t win like that!”

Caesar mumbles something under his breath and turns back and walks away, “don’t you die you _idiotta_!”

Maybe, just maybe, Caesar is softer in the inside.

* * *

This year is a little bit different. His favorite nephew, Josuke is officially starting his first year in Hogwarts. Just last year that both his brother Nicholas and sister in law Rina died in an accident, making Josuke permanently living in the Joestar manor with Jonathan as his official guardian until he turns 18. Happy to show off his cute nephew to Caesar, he has been pestering him with letters and photos during their break, and when Joseph sees Caesar in King Cross station, he tackles him and shouts, “Caesarino! Why didn’t you reply my letters?!”

“Unlike you, I’m busy during my break! And stop spamming my letterbox!”

“Tch, okay then. So have you seen my nephew? Isn’t he cute?”

“No comment.”

“Oh come on, the next line you will say is, ‘stop bothering me and let’s board the train you idiotta!’”

Caesar glares and Joseph grins, “so I’m right~”

They board the Hogwarts express and since Josuke insisted to not use the name Joestar, he acts like he doesn’t know Joseph and goes to make friends his age, making Joseph feels lonely. So what do he do when he is feeling lonely? Pester Caesar Zeppeli.

“Why are you here?” Caesar glares at Joseph when he enters the compartment he is in, interrupting his conversation with Suzie Q.

“Oh hi Jojo~” Suzie greets him and Joseph grins, “hi Suzie~ I am glad you are becoming prettier every time I see you.”

“And I thought Caesar is the Casanova! Thank you for the compliment, Jojo.”

“Jojo?”

“Don’t you know Caesar? That’s his nickname, since his name and family name starts with Jo, so he is Jojo!”

“Well, most of my brothers also have the nickname Jojo, so it’s kind of like a family tradition at this point.”

Caesar just raises an eyebrow while Joseph continues to chat with Suzie happily and when Suzie exits the compartment to go to the washroom, Caesar crosses his arms and smirks, “do you like Suzie, Jojo?”

“She is a good friend, but that’s about it. Why? Are you jealous that she likes me more than liking you?”

“Fuck you Jojo.”

Joseph laughs and winks, “I’m waiting, Caesar.”

* * *

****Josuke Higashikata Joestar** **

Josuke feels kind of awkward being a half Japanese studying in a very English dominated school. Yet for some reason, he met two classmates that are very Japanese as well, Okuyasu Nijimura and Koichi Hirose. Their family moved here recently and got the offer to come to Hogwarts, and the three of them clicked almost instantly.

“It’s nice to meet people with similar culture!”

Josuke can’t ask for anything better than friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josuke's part is short because he is only one year older than Giorno, so most of his school life will be included in the later chapters as well.


	3. Harry Potter: Chambers of secret, and the girl with twin hair buns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you guys aren't sure who is the girl with the twin hair buns, it's finally time to introduce Jolyne Kujo in this chapter! She might be a little OOC as she is just 11 in this chapter, so I guess I will make her a rebel in the later years. Please enjoy~~

It's Harry's first time to witness a wedding ceremony, and not just an ordinary one, but a marriage between wizards.

It's strange to see Dr Zeppeli joking around with Professor Johnny who always looked so serious during class, but is able to smile and even laugh at his now husband's jokes. They exchanged vows earlier and now the whole garden is opened for dancing. For some reason, the dance floor is dominated by Joseph and Caesar, where they are doing some sort of a dance battle. 

"Harry!"

Harry turns to see the familiar voice to see Ron and his brothers. Harry happily greets Ron back and they hug a little, before turning to greet each of the Weasleys.

"How's your summer break so far?"

"Oh, you can't believe this, but Professor Jonathan really takes good care of me! I also get to spend lots of time getting to know all Giorno's pets, where most of them are magical beasts."

"Bloody nice. I wish Giorno shows me too."

"I'm sure he will be glad to do so."

"Hey Josuke!" The Weasley twins saw Josuke and shouted at him, making him get a little surprised while stuffing himself with food. The twins jogs off to tease him about something. 

"Hey Harry, hey Ron."

"Fugo! Trish! Glad to see you guys here too!"

Ron and Fugo fistbump and Trish just smiles and greets them. "I wish we won't need to get back to school soon," complains Trish.

Ron nods, "yeah, we only got like one more day before going back to Hogwarts. Oh Harry, have you bought the textbooks yet?"

"Yeah. Professor Jonathan already bought for Giorno and I."

"Nice. We will be going for shopping for my sister who is going to be a first year this coming term before we board Hogwarts Express. Do you guys wanna join?" 

"Sure!" Harry agrees. "You boys have fun shopping, I will just get ready to board on that day without buying anything," Trish shakes her head, and Fugo says, "I will be hanging out with some other friends of mine, well mainly senior years."

"You have friends in senior years?" Ron asks and Fugo nods, "yeah. Trish and Giorno know them too. We basically grew up together."

"Enjoying the night so far?" Giorno slips in and joins the group, and Trish happily hugs him, making him look a little annoyed at the sudden affection, "Giogio!"

"Oh man, I never see Giorno looks pissed," laughs Ron and Harry laughs too, and Giorno sighs, "when you are home with parents that are affectionate, you will wish that there's time where you can be alone without being hugged all the time."

"Giorno, are you joining us for shopping?" Fugo asks and Giorno nods, "yeah. The wedding preparations make me so busy I didn't get to see the gang during the break. I swear that Mista is really getting on my nerves for sending me letters almost everyday."

They laugh and when the music stops, they stare at the dance floor and see Joseph and Caesar shouting at each other now.

"Should we stop them?"

"Nah, they will be all good soon."

* * *

Harry packed and after waving at Giorno and Josuke, he enters the car that the Weasley twins are driving with Ron in the back. Harry plans to stay over at Weasley's for a night before the supposed day to Hogwarts. 

"This is exciting! I can't wait to have sleepover with you Harry!" Harry nods eagerly and the twins laugh at their giddiness.

* * *

Lots of people are doing last-minute shopping for school supplies, and there's a larger crowd than usual as there's a book signing by Gilderoy Lockhart. Lots of witches are eager to see the celebrity, making the shopping more difficult than usual. 

Narancia and Mista are just glad that they finished shopping earlier. Bruno and Abbachio are still getting textbooks and Trish is busy getting clothes, which are not exactly related to school. 

"Sorry I am late," Giorno pats on Mista's shoulder and when he turns around, he hugs Giorno into a tight hug, "Giorno! I missed you!"

"Giorno! Why didn't you visit our base during the break?" Narancia asks and Giorno sighs, "my dad got clingier and won't let me out of sight much. And I got busy with showing around my house to Harry."

"Harry? You mean Harry Potter?" The blonde nods and puts a finger on his lips, "don't tell this to other people except for the gang."

"Of course!" Both Mista and Narancia answer and they enter a shop selling sweets and snacks, eager to stock up so they can eat during their train ride. Fugo is already inside choosing snacks and they join him. 

After paying and they exit the shop, Narancia accidentally bumps into someone and he apologizes, but then he is met with a glare from none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Tsk, luckily you didn't ruin my robe."

Giorno and Fugo sighs at the side, and Narancia who is clueless to who Draco is glares back, "hey, I am a fourth year now and you are what, first or second year? You should at least give some respect to your seniors right?"

"What is your name?"

"Huh? Narancia Ghirga."

"A mudblood like you shouldn't go around bumping people, especially purebloods, like me."

Narancia scoffs and gestures at his friends, "come on, let's go and ignore this piece of pompous 'royalty'."

"Giorno Giovanna, be careful in this school year, where only the purebloods are safe. You might be the first victim."

Giorno raises an eyebrow at Draco and ignores him. Mista who is eager to get out from having a scene in public pulls Giorno's hand and urges him to come. Soon they got far away and Mista shrieks, "I know we will have some bad luck! We have four of us so of course there's something bad happen! Let us get Trish or Bruno and Abbachio so we don't stuck in bad luck…"

Narancia laughs at Mista and he pouts. Fugo just sighs and Giorno chuckles.

* * *

Hermione feels restless, even though she didn't want to admit out loud. Both Ron and Harry are missing, not to be found anywhere in every compartment in Hogwarts Express. She remembered meeting them in the book signing, so something bad must have happened. The Weasley twins didn't see them too, and when Hermione asks Fugo who is in a compartment with Giorno, Trish, an unknown Hufflepuff, and a senior Gryffindor who she remembered vaguely as Mista, Fugo replied that he didn't see the duo too.

She sighs and retreats to her compartment. Soon a girl sporting twin buns walks by and sees her, and opens the door, tilting her head, "hi, do you have space for one?"

"Yeah sure. It's just me for now."

"Thank you! I looked for a seat from a while ago and the only people I know are all occupied with their friends."

Hermione smiles and nods. The girl sits down after putting a little luggage at the bottom of the seat. With the lack of house color on her robes, Hermione deduces that she is a first year.

"Are you a first year?"

"Yes. Are you one too?"

"No. I am a second year. Hermione Granger," she takes her hand out and the girl took it to shake, "Jolyne Kujo! I just arrived in England yesterday and everything is eye opening to me since I am not used to western cultures yet."

"Where are you from?"

"Japan! Father insisted that I need to get education in Hogwarts instead of attending a magic school in Japan, since my cousins are studying here too."

"You have cousins?"

"Yeah! But they are busy with their friends."

"Your English is very good for a Japanese. And you actually don't really look much like a typical Asian."

Jolyne giggles and says, "my father is half Japanese half English while another is Japanese and I was born in Japan, making me Japanese."

"I see."

"I hope we become good friends,  _ senpai!" _

"What is  _ senpai?" _

"Oh it means senior in Japanese! Heh heh."

* * *

Ron and Harry are still missing.

Hermione watches the sorting hat goes one by one on the first years and then Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister who unsurprisingly got sorted into Gryffindor. Then there's a boy called Emporio or something got sorted into Gryffindor too, and he greets them.

"Jolyne Kujo."

There are some murmurings and even the Weasley twins can't contain their excitement for some reason. Hermione asks and George chuckles, "there's a famous wizard from the East that is famous in handling sea beasts, and his family name is Kujo. Maybe that's her daughter there."

"Ah, you have interesting heritage," the sorting hat whispers, and then shouts, "Gryffindor!"

Jolyne happily hops down and runs to the table housing Gryffindor and Gryffindor roars, welcoming her. Jolyne plops down beside Hermione and beams, "we are in the same house  _ senpai _ !"

"Yes! Glad to see you again!"

Then Professor Dumbledore introduced the new defense against dark arts teacher, and even after the feast starts, there's still no sign of Ron and Harry.

* * *

It seems that something really did happen to Ron and Harry. They almost got expelled but luckily only got detention. Luckily their first class goes on without much problems. 

* * *

"You mean Draco could be the heir and behind these chambers of secret business?"

Harry and Ron nod, and Hermione sighs. Lately there are students and even the caretaker's cat got petrified. They need to find ways to question Draco and Hermione recalls a potion, polyjuice potion that can transform their appearance. So off they went to get it done, but sadly Hermione got changed into a cat instead.

The ghost Moaning Myrtle keeps laughing at her and she cries. Then someone else enters the toilet, making Hermione tensed up. She tries her best to stop crying but she still sniffles, and then someone calls out.

"Is someone there?"

She recognizes the voice. It's Jolyne. Then Jolyne knocks on the toilet door and she opens carefully, revealing her appearance.

"Half cat?  _ Senpai _ , you are a half cat?"

"What? No! This is just polyjuice potion. Please keep this a secret. The effect will wear off soon."

"Wait, let me get help. Don't worry your secret is safe."

Jolyne runs off before Hermione can stop her. Then soon another pair of footsteps enter the toilet, and Moaning Myrtle starts to gush about how long it's been since she saw a handsome man, and then Jolyne knocks again on the door.

"I bring backup!"

"Hermione? Are you there?"

Hermione opens the door to see Giorno and Mista, and Mista shouts, "oh my! Furs!"

"Mista, pipe down. Come, let's get you to Dr Zeppeli as soon as possible without getting caught."

"What…"

Giorno then strips Mista from his robe and he screams, then he puts it over Hermione to cover her, then Jolyne holds her hand as they exit the toilet. Mista is complaining about being underdressed and Giorno shushes him. Luckily no one stops them or approach them so they reach the hospital wing without interruption.

"What? Another petrified case? I hope not." Giorno shakes his head and says, "Gyro, help fix her appearance or at least keep her here until the polyjuice potion effect wears off."

"You guys do know that using polyjuice potion is illegal right? What are you kids up to?"

"I'm sorry Dr Zeppeli. We were trying to change appearance to get info from Draco since we have a hunch he might be the heir," explains Hermione.

"Ugh, impossible. I know a possible heir but it's definitely not that Malfoy kid."

"What do you know about this?" Hermione questions and Gyro shakes his head, "no no, nothing of concern. Now you just sit down in here and go back once the effect wears off. And Jolyne, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Sorry uncle Gyro! Bye!" Jolyne runs off and Gyro mumbles about how he is too young to be an uncle and Giorno chuckles.

"Giorno, you should go back too. I'm sure Miss Granger here is eager to be alone."

Giorno says goodbye and Mista got his robe back, then they bicker about something before they walked off. Hermione thinks of the situation and hopes Ron and Harry succeed in getting information.

* * *

Harry is pissed.

Just because he is able to talk to snakes, most of his classmates stay away from him. Ron explains that how parseltongues are rare even among powerful wizards and Harry is now suspected to be the heir. He is already stressed that he got hurt during Quidditch and even encountered a house elf named Dobby that wants him to quit school. 

He sighs and does his homework in silence. Giorno and Fugo then plops down beside him ignoring the others’ stares and Giorno pats on Harry's shoulder, "are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the concern."

"Well, it's true that talking to snakes is a rare gift, but to be honest, I think it's bullshit to think there's no other wizards that hid their gifts from others, so you might not be alone."

"Thanks Giorno."

"Yeah lighten up. I'm sure everyone here has a secret or two as well," Fugo talks a little loudly making the other students scoff and some walk off with their stuff. 

"Harry, if you need help, you don't need to hesitate to go to Professor Jonathan. He can help." The two blondes stand up and they walk off, letting Harry process the information.

* * *

Jonathan is furious that Professor Dumbledore lets everything escalate until now. Someone reported that a first year student, Ginny Weasley disappeared and Professor McGonagall confirmed that she is somehow caught by the basilisk in the chambers of secrets. Professor Lockhart tells about how he is going to rescue the poor student and Professor McGonagall tells him to do so while she go and makes sure the other students are safe. 

As the professor in charge of Ravenclaw house, he had to go and make sure all the Ravenclaws go back to their house and not to venture out until everything is settle. Mad at himself for not being able to do more, he passes by Giorno and Jolyne who are rushing to somewhere. 

"Students! Go back to your respective houses!"

Giorno looks back and just waves, and continues jogging to who knows where. Jonathan sighs that his son is hiding more secrets lately, but maybe it's just puberty? It seems even Jolyne is not telling him anything as well, even when they are alone. 

He wonders what will his cousin Jotaro will be thinking if his only daughter got into trouble before he can prevent it. He hopes that nothing much will happen.

* * *

"What are you both doing here?"

Giorno and Jolyne turn to see Harry and Ron, with Ron pulling Professor Lockhart over as well to the ladies toilet. 

"I sensed something wrong somewhere around here so I come to investigate. Jolyne tags along stubbornly even though I told her it might be dangerous."

"I might be young but I am strong!"

Looking around the toilet, Harry found the strange pipe and fiddled with it, then something clicks, and it opens. Staring at each other, they all wonder how deep the tunnel looking will end, and the four of them look at Lockhart, and push him down. Luckily he didn't die from the fall so Harry and Ron jump down while Giorno and Jolyne stay guard.

"Shout at us if things got too dangerous!" Giorno shouts but no one shouts back. Jolyne peers down and Giorno pulls her, "nope Jojo. You are not going."

"But Giooooo~"

"Things are different here. The rules are more uptight than Japan and our fathers are not around nearby. I don't want to spend my whole break explaining things to Uncle Jotaro."

Jolyne pouts and then they wait for a decent amount of time. Knowing something bad might have happened, Giorno pulls Jolyne away and says, "let's go get help. They are somehow in trouble and we might not be strong enough to encounter the evil inside."

Jolyne pouts but doesn't argue with Giorno and they exit the toilet.

* * *

Finally Ron and Harry escaped with Ginny, along with an amnesiac Lockhart as well, thanks to Fawkes. When they reach the school grounds, outside of the bathroom, Dr Zeppeli is already there ready with a few nurses. Professor Johnny is there too, looking pissed at something. 

After getting patched up, Harry goes to meet with Professor Dumbledore in his office and returns the sorting hat and the sword to him. Then Professor Johnny enters, and the both of them greet him shortly before he glares at Professor Dumbledore, "if you knew Voldemort is still alive and has something to do with these, you should have let the Joestar clan to deploy!"

"Professor Johnny, you know the ministry didn't believe in  _ you know who  _ didn't stay dead somehow."

"Who cares about all those old farts are thinking?! I swear-"

"Professor Johnny!" Harry is startled by the raised voice of Professor Dumbledore. The blonde professor still looks pissed but softens, and then he looks at Harry and says, "sorry for you to see this. I should probably go before my brother looks for me."

He then excuses himself and exits the room. Then Lucius Malfoy enters.

* * *

Another school year finally ends. Harry says goodbye to Ron and Hermione and he walks to the Joestar crested carriage that is already waiting near the platform. He loads his luggage and enters the carriage.

Then three hooded figures enter shortly after, and they take off their hoods. A familiar face joins them this year, sporting twin buns with the Gryffindor scarf on her.

"Hi Harry!"

"Jolyne? But how?"

"Her father is my father's cousin. She will be staying in the Joestar manor until she graduates," explains Giorno. Harry nods in understanding and Jolyne giggles, now sitting beside Josuke and pulling on his arm.

The ride is pretty quiet, with just the occasional giggles from Jolyne and the quiet conversation between Giorno and Harry about the chambers of secrets. Finally they arrive at the manor and they are eager to rest up.

* * *

Jonathan, Johnny, and Gyro come home a few days later, bringing another man who Harry didn't recognize. Jolyne runs excitedly to greet the adults, and hugs the unknown man tightly.

"Dad!"

"How's school so far?"

"It's great! I made a lot of friends and even  _ senpais!  _ You will not believe it but there's a huge beast underneath the girl's bathroom-"

"Ahem."

Jonathan clears his throat and Jolyne pouts, and Giorno who has been looking from the sides finally approaches close enough to give his father a hug.

"Welcome back papa."

"Giogio! I miss you so much~"

"What is it about a beast? Did Hogwarts let loose magical beasts in its castle?"

"Well, actually it's one of its secrets where  _ you know who _ somehow influenced the only daughter of Weasley to open up a secret chamber."

The unknown man frowns and Johnny comes to his brother's defense, "we don't know anything until things escalated. It seems the headmaster wants things to be done by staying low to avoid the useless ministry's intervention."

"The ministry of magic in England didn't sound competent enough, compared to Japan's." 

Jonathan sees Harry who is still standing at the entrance and he smiles, "come, young Harry. This is Jolyne's father, and my cousin, Jotaro Kujo. Jotaro, this is Harry Potter, the survivor of  _ you know who’s _ attacks."

"Who's  _ you know who  _ again?"

"Voldemort."

"How do you do sir," Harry greets and Jotaro just nods. Jolyne then grabs at Harry's sleeve and says, "my dad is a powerful wizard! Even Uncle Dio is terrified of him!"

"Dio is useless."

"Jotaro!" Jonathan looks shocked and smacks on Jotaro's shoulder. Johnny then joins in, "he is not wrong though. Even his brother seems to be a better wizard than him, and his brother always loses to me."

"Nyohoho~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anyone excited for Jotaro Kujo? I swear he will appear more on the next chapter in HP Prisoner of Azkaban.


	4. Harry Potter: Prisoner of Azkaban, dementors, Patronus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the most favorite chapter I have been writing on, as out of the books and movies of Harry Potter, Prisoner of Azkaban is still my all time favorite. This also happens to be a chapter where I can show off the power of our beloved Jojos in dealing with dementors.

The school year is going to start again and the manor gotten busy, with Jonathan and Gyro went to Hogwarts earlier, while Johnny surprisingly stays back to take the Hogwarts Express with the kids this time. Even Jotaro, Jolyne's father is going to Hogwarts as well, with Jolyne proudly tells everyone she met that her father's help is requested. Giorno went to his friends' hideout for the past few days, leaving Harry with Josuke spending time with each other most days. Sometimes Harry visits Dio who often holed up in his room, and all Dio talks about are the past and some philosophies Harry didn't really get.

"Great." Josuke's voice wakes Harry up from his daydream and he stares at Josuke, "what is it?"

"I forgot that I owed my friend Koichi a new broom when I accidentally broke mine and used his during our last Quidditch match."

Johnny just scoffs and Josuke glares back, "uncle, can you stop looking pissed all the time?"

"Why bother about Quidditch when you should focus on your studies? You barely pass my class!"

"I'm sorry okay! I will get into more study sessions with my classmates to get my grades up," Josuke raises his hands in defense and when the carriage is approaching the station, he groans and wears his hood, "it's hot in here. Can't we cast spells to have cool air or something?"

"But I am cold!" Jolyne whines and Josuke sighs. The carriage feels hotter and cramp thanks to Jotaro who is huge, almost as huge as Joseph and Jonathan. Luckily Johnny is petite, and Josuke has been building muscles too, and he will soon hit a growth spurt from the looks of it.

They alight from the carriage after it stops, and Josuke runs off after saying a quick goodbye to them, obviously going off to join his friends. Harry is eager to look for his friends too, where Ron and Hermione previously promised with him to meet at Leaky Cauldron before riding the train. Johnny walks slowly and shouts at Harry to be careful and he nods, happily sprinting off.

* * *

Josuke exits the broom shop, hands carrying two brooms and he spotted a familiar hair among the crowd, and he shouts, "Oku!"

"Yo Josuke!" Okuyasu pats on Josuke's back and grins, "what are you doing buying so many brooms?"

"Mine broke and I broke Koichi's too. Can't fix it no matter what I do."

"Damn. Come, I haven't bought ink. Let's go."

They walk together and chat about their break and out of nowhere, someone pops out from a crowd and bumps into Okuyasu, and that someone almost falls down, but Josuke grabs him.

"Sorry and thank you!"

"You are…" Josuke can't recall who the kid is, and only vaguely remember him as a first year last year in the same house as him.

"Stop Emporio!" A girl shouts from afar and the boy named Emporio shivers but he can't run, as he seems to have sprained his ankle. When the girl wearing Slytherin colored robe approaches she is fuming, then pokes at Emporio who squeaks, "why do you run away from me?!"

"Sorry Hermes! I just got nervous after accidentally burnt your books!"

"Hey hey, don't fight in the streets. I'm sure Emporio here will replace your books, right?" Josuke asks and Emporio nods, and Hermes sighs, "alright. You should come with me to get my books. I don't have the luxury for you to owe me and pay me back later."

"Hermes! Emporio! Wait up!" Jolyne suddenly appears and she grins when she sees Josuke, "what are you doing here?"

"You know them?"

"Yeah! We are friends. Although lots of people said we are a weird bunch. Come on Hermes, you know Emporio is not used to spell casting yet."

"Fine. Come on, let's get you patch up, Emporio," the girl called Hermes grabs Emporio when he leans on her, and Jolyne waves goodbye at Josuke before joining her friends.

"What strange group they are. It's rare to see Gryffindor and Slytherin being so friendly."

"Yeah… Even though Koichi said Rohan is a good guy, but we can't really bring ourselves to fully like that guy."

"Exactly! Come on Josuke, I still need to buy ink."

* * *

Jotaro Kujo gained lots of attention at the platform, mainly from the female students, which is something he dislikes since his teenage years. _At least there's less screaming girls here compared to the magic school in Japan._ Even when he boards Hogwarts Express and is walking through to look for a quieter compartment, there are still some brave souls that dares to try to talk to him, but he ignores them. Soon he finds a compartment with a lone man who is already fast asleep inside, and he enters carefully, not wanting to disturb his sleep. Placing his sling bag on the rack on top, he then plops down and is eager to catch some sleep himself. His daughter had been keeping him awake for days, and he complied, knowing she just wanted to spend more time with him.

He accepted the job of being a magical creature professor temporary while the supposed professor got used to the job, which is Rubeus Hagrid. Jotaro will be supervising until Hagrid finishes the supposed training and becomes a full fledged professor. The only downside of this job is seeing his husband less, since outsiders are not really allowed in Hogwarts. He comforts himself by thinking that this is a once of a lifetime chance to see the school his mother studied, and also the very school his daughter is studying now.

Jotaro jolts awake to see Harry and two other students, where they are arguing, and Harry who seems to realized he is awake, greets him, "hi Dr Kujo. Did we wake you up?"

"This is why Crookshank should stay in the cage!"

"No! It's your unnecessary paranoia woke people up."

"Stop the two of you. You both have been fighting since this morning," Harry sighs and realizes Dr Kujo is sleeping again.

For some reason, the train comes to a halt, which never happened.

* * *

 _What the fuck are dementors doing here?_ Johnny frowns and the dementors come near too close for comfort, making lots of the students tense up and holding their breaths. His wand is already up, getting ready to cast the Patronus charm. Then someone screams and the whole train shakes, making some of the students shouts in fear, and a dementor comes too close to a student.

A Patronus appears, and it's not Johnny's. He looks surprised as there's no other professors nearby, only him. Not even a seventh year student is able to cast such a powerful corporal patronus. The patronus looks like a beetle fused with a human from ancient times without the usual horns, and standing right behind that it's none other than Giorno. His hair is no longer in braid, and he is frowning hard, obviously focusing on his charm. The dementors scurried away, and after a few minutes, the dementors disappeared without a trace.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Professor Lupin asks Dr Kujo, who trashed almost the whole train down when he got attacked by a dementor. He finally calms down, and he blurts out, "what was that?"

"It's a dementor, guards Azkaban. They must have appeared to look for the runaway prisoner and found us."

"What the fuck happened here? Did a bear attacked here instead of dementors?"

Johnny comes over and looks around at the wrecked rails and metals and grimaces, "Jotaro, did you do this?"

"Panicked. Never faced that foul before."

"Johnny Joestar?"

Johnny looks at Professor Lupin and smiles, "it's been a while, Lupin."

"The last time I see you, you are still at school right? How much you have grown. How's Jonathan?"

"You can ask him yourself when we reach Hogwarts. He is now head of Ravenclaw."

"Ah sure. By the way, these students passed out. Do we have other unoccupied compartment to let them rest up?"

Johnny stares at the trio and sighs, "did Harry got into a huge mess?"

"Sadly, yes. But it seems the professor here got more shaken than Harry," Lupin shakes his head and Johnny stares at Jotaro, who just wears his fallen hat, "Johnny, I will get this kids to other compartment, lead the way."

Johnny didn't say anything and walks off, with Jotaro easily carries the trio like sacks.

* * *

Giorno plops down back in his compartment followed by Mista and Fugo where Mista starts to praise how Giorno saved Narancia's butt. Giorno shakes his head and says, "I just got lucky I think. All I thinking in my mind is to somehow cast a charm to divert the dementors' attention and somehow that being appeared."

"It's your Patronus! That's what I learnt in Defense against dark arts textbooks. Although yours have a distinct shape, which is more powerful than usual."

Giorno nods and eager to rest more after that powerful charm, and he lays down his head on Mista's shoulder, which he leaves him be.

* * *

Jolyne walks all around and finally spots her father in a compartment with an unknown professor, where they are making some small talks, although mainly it's the professor talking while her father only answers when needed.

"Dad!" She shouts after opening the door, and her father sighs, "are you alright?"

"Yes! Are you?" Jotaro nods.

"Ah Dr Kujo, your daughter is really cute," comments the professor and Dr Kujo just smiles slightly. Jolyne then sits down beside her father and saying how she will protect him and fall asleep soon.

* * *

During his usual opening speech of the year, Professor Dumbledore announced that the dementors will be patrolling around Hogwarts as protection from escapee Sirius Black. He also introduced Remus Lupin as the defense against dark arts teacher. Rubeus Hagrid will be the new teacher for magical creature class, and a professional wizard in magical beasts, Dr Jotaro Kujo will be supervising the class until the ministry deems Hagrid fit to teach alone.

* * *

It's the first class of magical creature class for the third year students. They gather outdoors instead of indoors for this class, with Hagrid already waiting for them, and standing beside him is Dr Kujo. Even though he is not half giant like Hagrid, he didn't seem small when standing beside him. Dr Kujo wears a neutral expression and just nods at whatever Hagrid says to the class.

"Come on, let's introduce you guys to the first creature."

They follow Hagrid's lead and reach somewhere in the forbidden forest, and Hagrid asks them to stay while he gets the creature out. Giorno seems excited enough and tries to keep himself from tapping on the ground, while Trish complains about how she needs to wash her dirtied boots to Fugo and he silently looks at Ron for help, but Ron himself is busy struggling with his textbook, which is a monster itself.

Hagrid returns later with a large beast, that looks like a griffin of some sort, "meet Buckbeak, a hippogriff. Beautiful right? Now who would want to volunteer to pet it?"

Everyone else steps behind except for Harry and Giorno, where Giorno is already raising his hand and Harry just realized the rest of his classmates stepped back.

"Eager huh? Let's get Harry to be first while Giorno gets the next."

So Hagrid explains to the class how to approach a hippogriff, and when Harry succeeded in petting it he even got a ride in the sky before landing back. Hagrid happily compliments Buckbeak and Harry, and finally it's Giorno's turn. He bows slightly like what Harry did, and when he finally gets to pet it after Buckbeak bows back, Draco enters the compound.

All heads turn to Draco who is now mocking about how humans shouldn't bow down to a beast and Buckbeak got mad and pushes Giorno down, and it's talons scratches Draco, who shouts from the pain and Hagrid hurriedly calms Buckbeak while Dr Kujo grabs Draco by his good shoulder, and tears off his robe to reveal the scratch so he can have better accessment. Draco still shouting about how he is dying and the beast should be dead for hurting him and Giorno who got up from his fall slaps him hard, surprising the whole class.

"Can you fucking stop whining about everything? You scared the beautiful beast off!"

"Scared?! It almost killed me!"

"Malfoy," Dr Kujo said silently but tone stern, "you ignored Professor Hagrid's warnings and endangered yourself and your classmates. 20 points from Slytherin and detention."

"If that creature is so dangerous, we shouldn't even have it in the first place!"

Now even though they have been classmates for three years now, no one really seen Giorno being so mad at something or someone, not even Harry who have been staying with him during their school breaks. Not even Trish and Fugo who knew him since they are kids. He slaps Draco again, harder this time, and Harry thought he heard bones snapping. Dr Kujo grabs Giorno's wrist to stop him from slapping Draco further and shouts, "stop this Giorno! You are going to kill him at this rate!"

Giorno seems to snap out from a daze and softens when he sees Jotaro's face, and Draco who is now sobbing at the pain shrieks, "I am so gonna have you expelled, Giorno Giovanna for hurting me!"

Dr Kujo got enough at his whining and drags him away from the class.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore got visitors, Lucius Malfoy and his son, who is in a sling, and the older Malfoy insists a few things regarding his son's injuries. First is to remove the supposed dangerous beast which is Buckbeak the hippogriff. Secondly is to ensure both Hagrid and Dr Kujo getting some punishment for letting the class got exposed to danger. Thirdly is to have Giorno Giovanna expelled for going to kill his precious son.

Professor Dumbledore already knew what really happened in class when Hagrid and Dr Kujo explained to him earlier and he knows that the most he can do for Giorno's behavior is to give him detention, but not expulsion. Draco was at fault too, and he won't retract the decision of Dr Kujo giving him detention, but first he needs to make the both of them understand and get out from here.

"I will see what I can do about the first two, but as for the third, isn't expulsion a little too much for the student? We will give him a proper punishment, but not expulsion."

"You should set an example for the other students. If you don't, then how will the other wizards respect the purebloods after being sullied by mudbloods?"

"Hogwarts is opened to all with magical talent, I don't think it's a good idea to still have such thinking at this age and time."

"Then at least let me meet that boy Giorno. I will have a little talk with him."

When Malfoy wants to talk, normally it includes blackmailing and talks down on the other party. If a talk is what he wants right now, he knows Giorno is more excellent in that, since he can be rather persuasive like his other father, Professor Dumbledore witnessed that first hand when Giorno requested to have his full name hidden from the school registry, with only the Hogwarts professors knows of his heritage. He nods and stands up from his seat, ready to go to Potions where the third class is having now. The Malfoys follow him out and when they enter the classroom, all eyes are on them and Professor Snape stares at them, "may I help you? We are in the middle of the class."

"Sir Malfoy here would like to have a word with Giorno Giovanna," says the headmaster and the whole class looks at Giorno, who didn't look happy with the attention. The other Slytherins besides Giorno and Trish chuckles, some whisper about how Giorno will be embarrassed in the whole class by a pureblood. Professor Snape is mad that his class is interrupted but leave them be, since he can't really ignore the headmaster's authority. Fugo who is sitting beside Giorno wants to chase the Malfoys out but Giorno stands up first, bows a little, "good day sir. I'm Giorno Giovanna. What is the important matter that you have to talk to me about to interrupt a class?"

"At least you have some manners here. Now, I believed you were the one that hit my son here during magical creature class, no? What's your explanation about it?"

"I was full of adrenaline as your son interrupted the class when I was very near the hippogriff, thus without thinking I slapped him."

Giorno's calm voice seems to irk Draco, since he expected him to cower in fear facing a parent, and a pureblood at that. He wants to say something but his father pushes his shoulder down, and he says, "I believe that it's unsightly to have someone without much status to raise their hands on a pureblood heir, isn't it? What about an apology to my son, and I _might_ consider not to pursue the matter further."

"Sir, do you even know what you are talking about? Your son is the one that ignored the teachers' warnings, and I was the first victim of the startled beast attack. Shouldn't it be common courtesy that your son should apologize to me for his ignorance?"

The whole class wow at Giorno's bravery in talking back this way. Hermione is eager to say something back at Malfoy as well but Trish pulls her down, shaking her head. Ron is laughing at how a kid is implying an adult stupid. Harry chuckles looking at the situation and Fugo smiles.

"I think we should teach you a lesson on how purebloods are better than a half ass muggleborn like you-" Draco half shouts and walking towards him, making Giorno frowns, obviously unhappy that things escalated this way. Harry wonders what Giorno will do and to everyone's surprise, Giorno asks while unravels his Slytherin colored scarf, "say Draco, are you familiar with the Joestar clan?"

He stops approaching him and tilts his head, "of course Giovanna. They are basically the oldest recorded purebloods and had the most powerful wizards in history. Why are you changing the subject?"

"Joestars are also known to have a star birthmark on their shoulder. All direct descendants will surely carry the star."

"So? Are you giving me a history lesson right now?"

Giorno pulls down his robe and turns his back to Draco, showing his bare shoulder which carries the star birthmark. Draco looks at his father and his father seems to be glaring at it. The whole class starts to whisper with each other and Professor Dumbledore who is now standing beside Giorno pulls his robe back, "young Giorno, if you do that you might catch a cold."

"It's fine. I'm sure they will ask for proof if I revealed my bloodline. If you still don't get it, my full name is Giorno Giovanna Joestar, son of Jonathan Joestar."

The whole class gasps and murmurs with each other except for the friends already know the fact that Giorno is a Joestar. He places his hands on his hip and continues when the Malfoys are not saying anything, "besides, if being purebloods are important, then shouldn't you apologize for offending an older and more powerful clan?"

The father and son duo look pales and Professor Snape interrupts, “Please get out of my class if there’s nothing else important. I would like to make sure our class didn’t miss anything important in the syllabus.”

They waste no time in leaving with Professor Dumbledore following them out. Then the other classmates stare at Giorno with a different look now that they knew who he really is. Sighing that he had to reveal his identity this way, he sits back down and slumps down, and Fugo pats on his shoulder to try to comfort him.

* * *

The Quidditch match still continues on even though it’s a heavy storm, with the match going on fiercely, both teams not giving up just because of the bad weather. Harry is chasing the snitch diligently and when the snitch shoots upwards in a sudden, Harry continues in his chase but he almost freezes up when he sees the familiar fearful figures roaming around, the dementors. He tries to flies back down but a dementor caught up to him, making him dizzy.

Josuke is worried that Harry is nowhere to be found and the other team’s seeker is just flying around without a sight of Harry. Just then a group of cries and shouts makes him turn to them, and they all pointed upwards at something in the sky. Turning to see there he is horrified to see a familiar face falling very dangerously fast to the ground, and he flies towards him to try to catch him, hoping that he makes it. A few dementors have come flying dangerously close to the Quidditch field, making most of the players flying off to safety while many of the spectators are screaming in fear right now.

Somehow amidst the chaos, Dr Jotaro Kujo just blinked right in the field and he caught the unconscious Harry, and when the dementors comes straight at him, he takes out his wand and waves, a huge and muscular inhuman being appears and the dementors cry out and disappears.

* * *

Knowing he really needs to step up in protecting himself from dementors Harry asked Professor Lupin’s help to teach him the Patronus charm, now that he knows that the dementors really love to attack him for some reason. Agreed that he needs to learn to defend himself, Professor Lupin invites him to join him in his office after third years’ classes are finished for the day.

Entering the office that looks a little shabby but still well kept, he is surprised to see Professor Johnny and Dr Kujo are in there as well.

“Ah Harry, here you are,” Professor Lupin turns his attention to Harry and Professor Johnny stands up with his cane and says, “I guess that’s it for now Professor Lupin, I will see you again tomorrow.”

“Hold on Johnny, don’t you want to oversee Harry’s progress on his Patronus charm? I might be good at teaching, but you are the guy to go to when it comes to practical of the charm, since you have the experience of fighting a large number of dementors before.”

Johnny somehow looks like he is scowling at Professor Lupin, and Dr Kujo pats on his shoulder, “Professor Johnny didn’t want to keep Dr Gyro waiting for his daily check up, so we should probably go.”

Professor Lupin nods and the both of them exit the office, turning to Harry he smiles, “alright, let’s get the lesson started.”

* * *

Jonathan is marking the students’ assignments when Harry enters his office. They exchange the usual pleasantries and Harry starts to state his business.

“Professor Jonathan, can you pull some strings so Professor Lupin didn’t have to quit?”

Putting down his queil, he pinches the bridge of his nose, “well, I tried but Remus told me that he had already decided to quit and no one can change his mind. And I’m sure he is worried about Sirius Black, so he probably quit so he can spend some time with his old friend.”

Harry nods in understanding. Jonathan’s dog, Danny suddenly barks once at something that looks familiar to Harry, a suitcase of some sort and it opens, revealing a familiar blonde head.

“Oh Harry you are here,” Giorno climbs out from the suitcase and closed it, “by the way papa, you should come check on Gold Experience more often. He really likes you other than me.”

“I will keep that in mind Giorno.”

Now that Giorno’s real identity has been known all over the school, he wears his robe with the Joestar family crest all around the school. This intimidates most of the other students except for his friends of course. Giorno pats on Harry’s shoulder breaking his thoughts and says, “let’s go. I don’t wanna miss meal time.”

“Be careful kids!” Jonathan cries out to the both of them while they just nods at him, exiting his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's about it. the next chapter featuring the Goblet of Fire is actually still in progress, hopefully I can finish it earlier. I'm still struggling on how to end it before moving on to Half Blood Prince.


	5. Harry Potter: Goblet of Fire, and a little visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I finished writing this chapter at the end of the tournament, I realized it's too short, thus I added a few plots into it. Hope you all enjoy~

Josuke and Harry went to watch the Quidditch world cup, and Jolyne not wanting to be alone tags along with Giorno to his usual hideout with his friends. Trish is helping Jolyne to braid her hair while Fugo is helping Narancia with his studies. Bruno and Abbachio, graduates of Hogwarts brought back some food and they chow down together, with Mista insisting to Giorno to eat more so he can grow properly while Giorno embarrassingly pushes him away.

“Are they always like that?”

“Giorno and Mista? Yes,” Trish chuckles and puts some vegetables on Jolyne’s plate, “eat up, girls need to eat more veggies for beautiful skin.”

“But didn’t eating veggies make you strong and big? I don’t want to look like my dad.”

Trish swears that Jolyne really needs to learn that daughters don’t really grow muscular just because their dad is muscular.

* * *

Harry feels really down due to the constant nightmares lately and the recent attack by death eaters. He didn’t really pay attention to Ron and Hermione when they were in the Hogwarts Express, and is still spacing out in Hogwarts. The sorting hat ceremony is done, and after Professor Dumbledore introduces the new Defence against Dark Arts teacher, he explains that this year Hogwarts will host the Triwizard tournament and introduces the other two schools joining them as well.

The goblet of fire starts choosing the champions of each school, and Harry can hear Josuke groans when they choose Hogwarts’ champion by the name of Rohan Kishibe.

“Out of so many seventh years, that Rohan got chosen? Seriously? Isn’t Mista a better candidate?” Josuke keeps ranting and Mista is telling Josuke about how he didn’t want to be part of this since he wants to focus on graduating. Everyone gasps when the goblet of fire chooses a fourth champion, and it happens to be Harry Potter. Mista screams and says how it’s bad luck to be the fourth and Jolyne and Hermione shout at him to be quiet. Professor Dumbledore tries to nullify Harry’s participation, but the ministry official insists the champions are already bound by a contract after being selected.

* * *

Giorno is reading in the library with Fugo coaching Narancia and Mista a few things when Harry sits down right opposite of him, “Giorno, I need your help.”

“Yes?” Giorno looks up and Harry sighs, “you took care of dragons before right? Can you teach me about their behavior and such for the first task?”

“But the dragon I have is cared for by me since a youngling, and aren't Dr Kujo or Professor Hagrid more well versed in this?”

“Hagrid is nowhere to be found and Dr Kujo told me he can help if it’s a sea creature. So you are my only hope for now.”

Giorno then nods and tells Harry to meet him in Professor Jonathan’s office later and he thanks him. 

* * *

As one of the champions, Harry is forced to find a date for the Yule Ball. First he asked Trish when he saw her, but she already agreed to go with Fugo. Then he asked Ginny based on Ron’s suggestion, and realized that both Ginny and Hermione already had dates. He wanted to ask for Jolyne’s help but Giorno beat him to that, asking her when he was approaching Jolyne and she immediately said yes to Giorno, saying how much she wants to annoy her father, whatever that means. Sad that he hasn't found any date, Ron suggested to Harry to ask the twins, and luckily the twins agreed. 

Glad that he finally solved the date issue, he went back to the Gryffindor common room only to see a distraught Josuke sighing.

“Oh hi Josuke, why are you so down?”

“Hi Harry. I didn’t manage to get a date for the Yule Ball and the clothes I prepared for it can’t fit me anymore.”

Now that Harry looks at him carefully, he realizes that Josuke really has grown a lot lately. His physique is more and more like Professor Jonathan, and is even more huge than the lean Professor Johnny. 

“Well, maybe you can ask Jolyne’s friends? I remember spotting her hanging out with lots of girl students.”

“No! They are two years younger than me! And I even tried asking Jolyne’s help but she actually agreed to be Giorno’s dance date from the start! Ugh, I swear both of them are traitors, always leaving me alone out of fun.”

Harry didn’t know how to comfort Josuke about this so he just pats on his shoulder. 

* * *

Almost everyone is having a great time in the Yule Ball. Hermione who attends as Victor’s date stole most of the attention of everyone around with her beauty. Ron feels conflicted and keeps telling Harry about how Hermione didn’t match with Victor and so on. In the corner Dr Kujo seems to be stabbing at his food when he glares at Giorno and Jolyne dancing happily together, making Professor Johnny reprimands him not to play with the food. Trish keeps complaining about something and Fugo looks close to losing his temper at any time. Mista who got ditched by his date halfway joins Giorno and Jolyne, and the three of them dance in circles, laughing, and for some odd reason, there’s a guy hiding in the corner staring at Jolyne.

Harry’s and Ron’s dates ditched them and went to dance with other people, making them feel more miserable than ever. 

* * *

Professor Johnny swears that the reporters are too much as they are doing what they want just because Hogwarts is opened for the Triwizard tournament, allowing the outsiders in. Hell, he already caught a few trying to pester the students and professors with stupid interviews, and one of them even dared to ask him about his personal life with his husband. He really wishes that he can just hex them, but Gyro keeps stopping him, making him can’t refuse his husband. 

Even his family didn’t entirely escape them. When one of them tried to ask why Giorno was so close to Professor Jonathan when he saw them being close, Giorno without a warning just closed the reporter’s mouth and walked away with his father. 

So it’s a pleasant surprise when he bumps into a familiar face that is obviously pretending to be part of Daily Prophet.

“How do you even sneak in?”

“I’m a fox spirit, remember?” the red haired guy winks at Johnny and asks, “by the way, where’s Jotaro?”

“You barely greet your in-laws and all you want is to see your husband, great.”

“My husband and daughter first, in laws second.”

Johnny points to the direction of Jotaro’s office and Kakyoin nods, and in a second he disappeared from the spot he was in.

* * *

The second task of the Triwizard tournament ended with Rohan placed first after saving Reimi, his girlfriend while Harry got into second after he saved two instead of one due to his moral fibre. Koichi is congratulating Rohan while Josuke just ignores Rohan and congratulates Harry instead of spiteing him. Dr Zeppeli on the other hand is complaining to Professor Dumbledore about how dangerous it is that they might even be too late to rescue Fleur’s sister, Gabrielle if Harry didn’t save both Ron and the girl, while Professor Dumbledore assures him that everything is under control.

“So, I heard the next task is the last one. Are you alright Harry?” Fugo asks and he nods, with Ron complaining that he is not going through something like this ever again. Agreeing with Ron, Trish says, “yeah! They shouldn’t do that. This tournament is for students, not even fully graduated yet. Even Quidditch seems stupid.”

“The magic community really needs more entertainment than these,” says Giorno while he and Mista appeared from pushing through the cheering crowd to talk with them, “by the way, is Victor really serious about Hermione? She was chosen as his important person after all.”

“I hope not. He looks like someone that pretends he is a good guy to trick girls or something.”

Giorno and Mista stare at each other after Ron’s outburst and they chuckle knowingly, confusing Ron even more, “what? What’s so funny?”

“Maybe I will tell you later, if I remember.”

* * *

For some reason, Jolyne keeps getting into trouble, and that’s worrying her parents. Now that Kakyoin is in Hogwarts, he didn’t plan to leave until he was found out by the others so he has a lot of time in his hands to spend time with his family. But when Jotaro told him about how the other professors caught Jolyne playing tricks with her friend Hermes on other classmates, Kakyoin is eager to give Jolyne some private lectures after her usual classes are over.

“Otou-san, why do I have to do this…”

“You are too naughty and mischievous. A little punishment and some extra lectures will cool you down.”

Jolyne pouts and continues copying text about Yokai spirits. To be honest, Kakyoin was shocked at the lack of magical creatures text on the textbooks in Hogwarts. He thought that the English education would be better, but obviously that’s not true. Jotaro agreed that the magic school they both studied in are so much better, with lots of subjects covered and taught properly. Maybe this is also the reason why the ministry of magic in England is lacking compared to others due to the lack of understanding of other species.

Jotaro had told Jonathan about the flaw in the education syllabus, and Jonathan just shakes his head, saying the minister responsible for education didn’t take their job seriously, thinking only written tests are sufficient for wizards and witches. When Jotaro gets out of here, he is seriously going to storm into the ministry and demands a change.

* * *

Giorno is the first to feel something sinister is going on when the last task starts, and he stares at his father and whispers, “something is wrong, papa. I think they should stop the tournament for the time being.”

“What’s wrong Giogio? Wait, do you feel something again?”

“Yeah, like that time in the chamber of secrets.”

“But that’s when  _ you know who _ appeared…”

Ignoring his father’s cry towards him, Giorno stands up and rushes to the place where Professor Dumbledore is. The headmaster smiles when he sees him and asks, “are you looking for a good spot to watch the tournament? I’m afraid this is a staff only area.”

“Professor Dumbledore! Something is lurking around the maze, and I have a feeling it’s  _ you know who. _ ”

“Nonsense!  _ You know who  _ is already dead!”

Giorno didn’t feel like hexing someone in the ministry in the open, even though he feels that he deserved it for being so stupid and short sighted about these things. Ignoring them, he jumps down and enters the maze with Mista who saw him following him in, and lots of staff shouting how non champions cannot enter the tournament ground.

Without breaking a sweat, both Giorno and Mista expels any obstacles that come near them. Professor Moody got really heated in chasing the both of them, while the other professors are following right behind. A few more turns and they finally reach the cup, but there’s no Voldemort in sight even though that’s the place where Giorno felt that presence for some reason. Rohan suddenly appears out from thin air, with Harry in tow, both bloodied and hurt. The dark presence seems to disappear again, and Dr Zeppeli who has been chasing from earlier rushes to their sides to check on their wounds.

“What happened?!” Giorno asks and Professor Dumbledore seems to have rushed over as well, and Harry with ragged breaths says, “Voldemort. Voldemort returns,” and points to the cup. Rohan just simply nods before falls unconscious.

“You must be mistaken. There’s no way. Did you fall on your head too many times?”

Now that Giorno has a good look at Moody, he feels like there’s something really wrong about him, like he is something more than just being him. Then something strange comes out from his mouth, saying, “and how can  _ you know who  _ appears right here? Did he purposely ambush you all from the graveyard he was in?”

No one mentions Voldemort being in the graveyard. Everyone’s turning to him, looking with suspicions writing on their face. Just then Professor Johnny takes out his wand and casts Incarcerous, binding Moody right away. His glare at Moody has a murderous glint in it, “what the fuck do you know about this?”

When he is not saying anything, Professor Snape takes out a bottle of Veritaserum and forces him to drink with the help of Professor McGonagall and Professor Jonathan, he finally spills the truth while his face and body turns, transforming back to Crouch Jr.

* * *

“Are you alright?” 

Reimi is feeding apple slices to Rohan when Koichi barges into the hospital wing, bringing company, who happen to be the ones Rohan kinda hates. He just glares and Reimi who realizes that he is glaring turns to the direction and smiles, “Koichi! Josuke! Okuyasu! Nice to see you all here to visit Rohan.”

“Well, we are just accompanying Koichi, not to see Rohan or anything,” Josuke protests and Okuyasu nods, making Reimi just chuckles, knowing they are worried about Rohan but are just too embarrassed to admit it out loud. Koichi keeps asking questions and Rohan gladly answers him. 

Standing behind a pillar at the hospital wing entrance, is a fourth year girl with seemingly long black hair staring hard at someone.

* * *

Harry and Giorno didn’t say much when the both of them walked from the King Cross station to the Joestar crested carriage waiting for them. After unloading their luggage and entering inside the carriage immediately moves forward, surprising Harry for a bit.

“Aren’t we waiting for Josuke and Jolyne?”

“No. Jolyne is going back to Japan for this break with her parents while Josuke will only come back to the Joestar manor next week, saying that he will be having a sleepover with his friends.”

“Oh.”

The ride is silent again, with Giorno seems to be deep in thought in something, and he then asks Harry, “do you want to clear your mind from the Triwizard Tournament, perhaps a little trip in the muggle world?”

“Where do you suggest we go? I didn't really go out when I was at my aunt’s, so I’m not sure what the places of interest are.”

“I got a letter from Uncle Joseph that he is now in Naples with Caesar. Should we go and surprise them?”

Harry nods at the idea and they start to plan what they should do when they are there, where Harry is glad that there’s something else to occupy his mind from thinking about Voldemort. 

* * *

Harry packs his luggage and finally satisfied, he closes it and brings it out to the front porch, where the carriage is already waiting with Terrance taking the luggage from Harry and loading it into it. Giorno is already waiting inside it when Harry enters. Just then Gyro pokes his head into the carriage, grinning and showing off his golden grills, surprising Harry as he never sees him wearing that. 

“Uncle Gyro, why are you wearing that?” Giorno asks and Harry nods, curious to know about that as well. Gyro just pouts and says, “I wanna look tough. And this is what I wear when I’m outside of Hogwarts anyway.”

“You never change Gyro.”

The new voice surprises everyone and when Gyro turns to check on that person, he frowns, “Diego? What are you doing here?”

“What? I can’t even visit my brother anymore?”

“I’m surprised your brother wants to see you, considering you were the one that disowned him when he turned into a vampire.”

Giorno peers outside and raises an eyebrow, “Uncle Diego? I’m surprised you are allowed here.”

“Tsk, you sound just like your dad, distrust even your own blood.”

Harry is visibly confused and Giorno just does a brief introduction, even though he looks annoyed to do so, “this is my dad’s brother, Diego Brando. Uncle, this is Harry Potter, currently under custody of my father.”

“How do you do,” Harry greets and Diego just greets back nonchalantly. Then when Gyro wants to say something Diego turns back and enters the manor, “don’t die when you guys are outside.”

Harry can see a huge reptile-like tail on Diego’s back that seems to have odd markings on it, dragging on the floor. Mumbling how his appetite is ruined by meeting that dinoman, Gyro enters the carriage and closes the doors and their ride starts to move. 

“So, Professor Johnny is not coming?” Harry asks and Gyro just nods, “yeah. Said he needs to arrange something with his brother Jonathan, whatever that means.”

Soon they reach King Cross station, and some familiar faces are already standing there waiting for them, with Ron waving cheerfully while Fugo is bickering with Mista on something at the back. They exit the carriage and after they exchange greetings, Gyro shouts at them, “come on kids, we need to get into the express train to the airport to catch our flight.”

“So there’s no special way to travel to other countries as wizards?” Harry asks and Rons shakes his head, “nah, we don’t want to alert the other country’s ministry of magic by entering illegally. Besides, we are going for a vacation, not exactly for any official business.”

Harry just hopes this little vacation will take his mind out from the problems lately that are caused by the death eaters.

* * *

No one expected to meet Joseph with a whole arm missing. He cheerfully greets them like how he usually greets them and even jokes around by pulling out the prosthetic arm out, making everyone screams in shock, and only realising that his real arm is missing, replaced with a robotic looking prosthetic.

“What the fuck happened to you?!” Gyro screams and while Joseph just grins, Caesar pops out from Joseph’s back and smacks his head, making Joseph wince at the pain and shouts back at Caesar. Caesar ignores him and tells the group, “well, we met the original vampire clan that created the stone mask and this Joseph here sent the last one off to space after having his arm chopped off!”

“Hey, at least I saved the world.”

“Most of your family members faced such dangers before and I’m sure all of them at least saved the world once, so you are not really special.”

“Tsk fine, Caesarino.”

“STOP CALLING ME CAESARINO YOU IDIOTTA!!”

The both of them start to bicker like usual, with the group looking at them silently. Giorno shakes his head and asks, “Uncle Joseph, do my fathers know about this vampire clan?”

“Yeah. I’m sure Speedwagon already mailed Jonathan all the details, considering he was the one that found them first.”

“You are lucky you only lost an arm,” Gyro can’t imagine living with missing limbs. He already cringed at how his husband had to live without knowing how to run again. And now, he has a brother in law that lost a whole arm? 

“Does it hurt?” Ron asks and Joseph just laughs, “it hurt a lot at first but the doctors did a great job patching me up so I’m fine now.”

Then Caesar distracts them by taking them to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Joseph, but you have to lose your arm even in this universe.


	6. Harry Potter: Order of the Phoenix, Don Giorno, and a gay vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 5: Order of the Phoenix has lots of plot that I'm personally unsatisfied in, so what happens when I mix in Jojos in? Muahahahahahaaha~  
> I never realized how much fun I have when writing this chapter, adding and twisting the plot to my own to fit the Jojos in. For those fans of Dio, I bring him to you all in this chapter!  
> And when I reread it, I realized I changed a lot from the plot, so don't be surprised that it's fairly different.

Harry comes back to the Joestar manor from Naples alone without Gyro and Giorno. The both of them stayed in Naples longer with different reasons, and Giorno didn’t say much except that something bad happened and he needs to solve it as soon as possible. 

Few days later while he was reviewing the textbooks for the upcoming school year, someone knocks on his room door and when it opens, it reveals Dio, who looks annoyed at something and just sighs when he sees Harry.

“Harry, get your stuff. We are going somewhere.”

“Where to, Mr Dio?”

“You will know when you get there. It’s best to move now at night considering my- condition.”

Harry nods and gets his backpack. Soon with all the necessities, Harry follows Dio to the front porch. Terrance appears and passes Harry’s broom to Harry, confusing him, “we are flying?”

“Yes,” Dio says and his arm extends, with a broom flying right into his hands. Positioning himself on his own broom, Harry follows and Dio turns to face him, “follow me closely. I hope you are as fast as your father.”

Without much warning, Dio flies off, with Harry almost falling down at first but follows closely without fail. They flew for about half an hour until they reached somewhere, and landed in front of a row of terraced house. As it's late night, no one is outside and the street seems empty. 

The houses seem to be moving sideways and when it stops moving, another house appears, with the house number 12 on it dangling on the door.

Dio seems to be chanting something and the door opens, revealing a very grumpy looking house elf, unlike Dobby, the previous house elf of the Malfoys Harry knows about. The house elf glares at Dio and finally walks away with Dio marching in like he owns the place and Harry follows closely behind.

"Harry!"

Harry can't believe his eyes when the familiar face pops out from a room and smiles widely at him. He runs straight to him and gives him a hug since it felt like years since he last saw him.

"Sirius!"

"My how much you have grown. I'm glad to see you here. Oh Dio! Long time no see ehh? When's the last time we see each other? Right, when we graduate."

"Sirius, you look so old."

"Not everyone chose to be a vampire like you."

Dio mumbles something under his breath and Sirius gestures at them to follow him. They enter a dining hall of some sort with a huge long table enough to seat about ten people. There's some familiar faces that Harry recognizes as well, and he greets Remus Lupin who happily pats on Harry's back. Harry jumps a little when he sees Mad Eye Moody but realizing he is the real one he sighs in relief. Sirius introduces everyone on the table to Harry and explains that they are all members of Order of the Phoenix, founded by Dumbledore himself and they are using Sirius's house as the headquarters. 

Then a blonde woman enters the dining hall and greets everyone, "sorry I'm late. My husband found some information on some death eaters and I brought the report here."

Dio stares at the woman and calls her flatly, "Erina."

"Dio? What a surprise! I thought you would never attend such meetings. How's Jojo?"

"He is doing fine if you ask me."

Sirius breaks the conversation and introduces the woman to Harry, "Harry, this is Erina Pendleton, Erina, this is Harry Potter, my godson."

"I'm Mrs Speedwagon now though. My husband did mention that you are currently staying under the Joestar right? Dio didn't bully you or anything right?"

"Tsk, who do you think I, Dio, is someone who bullies a child the same age as my son?"

"Need me to remind you how much of a jerk you are during our school days?"

"Says the girl who plays with dolls until what, fourth year?"

"Says the boy who kissed the said girl out of the blue just to spite Jojo."

"You should be honored that your first kiss was me, Dio."

The both of them glare at each other and it was Lupin who stops them, "it's sweet memories of our school days and I know you both have lots to talk about that but let's talk about business?"

Dio scoffs and takes a seat, followed by Erina who chose to sit far from him. Sirius takes the initiative to discuss some progress they have on Voldemort and the death eaters' activities of late. It seems that they are searching for something, but they aren't sure what Voldemort is searching for. Erina promised that her husband can help out on the investigation using the Speedwagon Foundation resources. 

After the heavy meeting most of them are going back to their own residence, and while Harry is thinking of spending more time with Sirius, Dio just pats on his shoulder and says, "you can stay here for the time being if you want. I'm going back now."

Harry nods and after Dio exits, Sirius chuckles, "Dio sure softens a lot after all these years."

* * *

It seems that bad things are happening around lately. 

First, Giorno didn't come back from Naples. Not even when school is going to start and they need to go board Hogwarts Express. Harry asked his parents about it but it seems they are tracking him too. 

Secondly, Fugo and Trish are not around as well. Normally the trio will spot them in the train or at least on the way to school. Harry remembered that Fugo followed them in their trips to Naples, so maybe it's related to Giorno as well?

Thirdly, Josuke came to school late, missing the sorting hat ceremony and opening speech, his body sporting with bandages, which is something rare. This seems to make Professor Umbridge fuming about how a student should be more like a student, and not to be late no matter what's the reason, and tried to give him detention but stopped when he gave her a doctor's note on how he just got discharged from the hospital. 

Ron looks at Josuke when he enters the Gryffindor common room and he grimaces, "bloody hell, what happened to you?"

"I met a serial killer when I visited my birthplace. He almost got Okuyasu and Reimi but we finally caught him."

"Wha- isn't that scary? Is the serial killer a wizard?"

"Yeah. He even used explosives, that cunning bastard."

* * *

Just when they thought things weren't worse enough, Professor Umbridge decided to make the Defense against Dark Arts lesson to be written only with no practicals at all. Harry bravely voiced out his concern about it and got a detention. To be honest, he felt so alone this time, with Ron and Hermione not wanting to make matters worse, and with no Giorno, Fugo, or Trish to back him up at such times. 

He wonders what will happen if all his friends decided to abandon him or no longer support his decision. Won't this be a very lonely battle?

The detention with Professor Umbridge was also something inappropriate as punishment nowadays, and even though Ron and Hermione told him to report to Professor Dumbledore or even Professor Jonathan, he didn't want to as the professors seem occupied with the troubles lately.

They are rushing to class as usual one day until some other students shout about how there is a large group of people in the courtyard. This makes Harry curious and he walks to the courtyard, joining a crowd of students that seems to gather around as well. There's a group of people with Professor Umbridge standing in front of them, who seems to be stopping them from entering further. Harry looks carefully and realizes the group to be Giorno, Fugo, Trish, a Hufflepuff senior known as Narancia as what Harry remembered with Dr Kujo who is carrying some sort of a beast like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder.

Then Professor Jonathan and Professor Johnny appear and approach the group. 

"Guys! I'm so glad you are all safe! Where have you all been to?!"

Fugo wants to say something but Professor Umbridge turns to Professor Jonathan and smiles in her usual business like smile, "Professor Jonathan, I believe that despite them being safe and all, don't you think they are breaking the rules by not attending school for weeks without notice? I believe an expulsion is in order for them."

Ignoring her Professor Jonathan continues to fuss over them, with Dr Zeppeli comes over from the side and starts to inspect their injuries. It seems Narancia got an eyepatch and bandages around his torso. Trish somehow has stitches around her arm but otherwise looks fine. Giorno looks like his leg is limping but due to the thick robe he wears there's no obvious injuries. Only Fugo looks fine with just some light bruises on his arms. 

Dr Kujo suddenly stands in front of Professor Umbridge, making her shouts in surprise and he glares, "move, bitch. I need to treat this beast's injuries."

She moves away and he storms away into the direction of the staff chambers. Feeling threatened she swears to herself that she will get him back. Then Professor Johnny approaches and says, "well, Professor Umbridge, didn't you have class? I'm pretty sure the first years have Defense against Dark Arts class right now. And expulsion? We need investigation before we can decide that, and we will need at least the headmaster and two professors to vote for expulsion to take place."

She turns and tries to glare at the blonde professor, but it seems that he is glaring at her as well. Everyone in the ministry knows that Jonathan Joestar is easier to be dealt with, but no one dares to go against Johnny Joestar. Once he determines someone as an annoyance, their future are pretty much done with, since he has ways to fuck them up without jeopardizing the name of Joestar clan. She then just smiles and walks away, hoping she won't be his next target.

Harry rushes over to them and when Giorno sees him, he smiles weakly, "hi Harry."

"Giorno! You really make us worried. Fugo and Trish too, how can you guys just disappear without any letters?”

“Giogio,” his father starts and he stiffens at his father’s voice, “come to my office now. We need to have a little stern talking. Fugo, Trish, and Narancia too.”

“Yes Professor Jonathan,” the other three agreed while Giorno stayed silent, just nodding in agreement. Harry really wants to stay to talk with them more but knowing he can have that chance later and not wanting to be late to class, he hurriedly excuses himself, passing by Jolyne and Emporio who seems to be approaching the group, with Harry quickly greets Jolyne and she greets him back. 

* * *

Josuke is having a study session with Okuyasu and Koichi in the library until he gets interrupted by an annoyed Dr Kujo, who seems to be looking all over for Jolyne.

“Sorry, didn’t see her around,” Josuke replies and both Okuyasu and Koichi shake their heads as well, since they were too busy discussing whether to use the recipes in the textbooks or golden recipes other wizards researched about. Before he can do anything, the back of Josuke’s robe got pulled by Dr Kujo and he mumbles, “you are coming with me to Jonathan’s office.”

“Wha-?! But I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Don’t you want to see your cousin? He got back to Hogwarts this morning.”

“Giogio is back?!”

Okuyasu and Koichi can only wave them goodbye as they exit the library, with students staring and wondering at why Josuke is being dragged.

* * *

Jonathan can’t believe that Dio just uses time stop until he infiltrates Hogwarts and appears right in his office.  _ Wait, how does he know where exactly his office is?  _ Knowing he can’t really get an answer from Dio when he is busy fussing on their son, he just sighs and lets him be for now, since questions can be asked later. 

Giorno is currently being hugged and showered with kisses by Dio, and he looks close to stabbing his father’s arm with his fingernails while Dio hugging him from behind, eagerly letting his son sit on his lap, treating him like a baby. Johnny enters the office and raises an eyebrow at Dio, and just lets out a sigh, not wanting to know the details of how he even got in. Then Jotaro enters with Josuke in tow, and he glares at Dio, who didn’t even glare back at Jotaro like old times, still busy hugging Giorno. Jonathan greets Jotaro and looks around, “where’s Jolyne? I thought she would be coming with you. And why were you dragging Josuke?”

“Yare yare daze. Just tell why are you calling all of us here.”

“Impatient as always, Jotaro.”

“Shut up Dio. Unlike you who are jobless, I have lots of work to do.”

“Need I, Dio remind you that the Joestar clan is currently managed by me, considering Jojo here is too busy teaching boys and girls?”

“Can you stop making everything sound so- sexual?”

“Dio, Jotaro, stop,” Jonathan waves his hands hoping they stop bickering. The both of them finally stop but still continue glaring at each other. Giorno takes this chance to escape from Dio’s clutches, making him whine at the sudden loss, “Giogio!”

“Dad, I’m fifteen, not five.”

Dio mumbles something under his breath and Josuke finally takes this chance to approach Giorno, “great, you look horrible. What have you done?”

“Heard that you stumble across a serial killer, so I can say you are not bad yourself.”

“Okay, so from what I heard from Giorno and his friends this afternoon, they finally got the chance to uncover the man responsible for drug selling in Italy, which happens to be Trish’s father, and after he got killed, they all kinda appointed Giorno as the new mafia don.”

Johnny who had heard of the story didn’t say anything, but this is news to Jotaro and Josuke. While Jotaro maintains his poker face, Josuke shouts, “mafia don?! Didn’t this make Giorno a wanted man?”

“Sadly yes. We will be handling this matter discreetly, and even though I dislike Giorno being part of a mafioso right now, this is what my son wanted.”

“Papa, you know I can do this. I will not let you down.”

* * *

When Giorno, Fugo, and Trish attend classes as usual, the first class happens to be Defense against Dark Arts. Getting their new textbooks handed out by Professor Umbridge, she kindly explains why this is better and how practical will be dropped, only to have Fugo slams on the desk and growls, "what do you mean only writing?! How the fuck do you expect us to learn without waving our wands you bitch?!"

This is the first time they see Fugo lose his temper, although Giorno and Trish remain silent and didn't seem to faze with his outburst. Ron who was sleepy flinches and sits straight when he hears the slam and stares at Fugo with a dumbfounded face.

"Pannacotta Fugo, questioning me is equal to questioning the ministry. And I expect some manners and language from you, so 10 points off from Ravenclaw and detention."

"Huh?! So what if-"

"Fugo," Giorno's voice stops him and he glares back at Giorno who just stares at him with a bored face, "you shouldn't go against a professor, no matter how much you hate it."

Fugo seems to calm down and sits back, and Professor Umbridge smiles, "glad that this is resolved! Now let's move on with our lessons."

* * *

Jolyne is looking at the wall full of rules hanging with a bored look and grins when she sees the rule regarding 'no tripping the professors', pointing that to Hermes, "you know, that appeared because of me. But I didn't get caught."

"Nice Jolyne. And that," she points to a frame written 'no leaving your clothes on the floor', "is because of me leaving my panties on the corridor."

"Gross, Hermes. So that's yours?"

"As if you are any better."

Just then a guy with long pink hair appears right in front of Jolyne, making her scream in shock and smacks him, "Anasui! Stop scaring me like this!"

"Jolyne! Please marry me!"

"No!" Jolyne kicks him and he falls down with a groan, and it just happens that Harry and Ron walk by, "woah woah, why are you kicking your classmates?" Ron says that and helps Anasui up, who thanks him.

"Prefect Ron, perfect timing! He was sexually harassing me!"

"Bloody hell, what?" He looks at Anasui and he runs off, shouting that he will get Jolyne one day eventually. Jolyne just sighs while Hermes laughs, "miss popular getting proposed everyday."

"Yare yare dawa."

"So the harassment is a joke?" Ron asks and Jolyne just rolls her eyes. Harry then asks Jolyne, "by the way, do you want to join a little meeting in the shack near the forest? We don't think we can learn anything if we can't wave our wands to practice spells."

"When's the meeting? Let me grab some other friends too."

"The more the merrier I guess. It's now and we are going there," and just when Harry explains that a familiar hair pops out and asks, "what secret meeting?"

"A meeting about who has the best hairstyles," the moment Jolyne said that, Josuke beams, "really? Of course it's me!"

"Josuke, we are going to have that meeting in the shack, I thought I explained to you earlier."

Josuke groans at Jolyne who blew raspberries at him and turns back to Harry, "I guess I forgot again. Come let's go."

* * *

Some of the students didn't agree or didn't want to take the risk, so they left while the rest that trusted Harry's word signed up to be a member. Just when Jolyne is signing her name, someone opens the door to the shack, making the students tense up. Most of them relax when they recognize the new people coming in.

"What are you all doing?" Giorno asks and enters the shack and looks at the list, "club?"

"Gio! This is a club for members with the best hairstyles," Jolyne says that while pointing to her twin buns, smirking. He just sighs and signs his name and Fugo glares at Giorno, "you didn't even ask what this club is."

"If even the strict model student Hermione agreed to this secret club, then it's trustworthy enough. So what are we doing?"

Jolyne pouts at not being able to trick him while Hermione explains what their plans, Fugo and Trish signs their name and the door to the shack opens again, revealing a tall and menacing looking man, where all the students know too well.

"Shit, it's Dr Kujo!" Neville squeaks and Ron hides behind Harry, and Josuke hides behind Jolyne, not wanting to get dragged by him again. Jotaro turns and glares at everyone, then stops when he sees Jolyne. 

"Jolyne, come to my office."

"Nope," Jolyne crosses her arms and Josuke begs her to just go with him, or else he will suffer her father's wrath in her place. Jotaro sighs and asks, "why do you turn all the books in the staff room into frogs?"

"Wait seriously? Now that's a sight to see and a great idea too," Jolyne complains that such a great idea didn't come from her with the Weasley twins agreeing with her and Giorno tenses up, which didn't go unnoticed by Jotaro, "so it was you?"

"I might have turned them into frogs as a distraction to escape from the interrogation by Uncle Johnny."

"Yare yare daze."

"Erm…" Ron is hoping that Dr Kujo didn't tell anyone else about this little club of them and he just turns and walks away, leaving the students.

"By the way," Fugo whispers to Giorno and continues, "you are busy with school and work, do you even have time for club?"

"This is why I have you guys as my right hand men right?"

Fugo shivers at the thought of handling mountains of paperwork while both Ginny and Cho start to talk about naming the club.

* * *

Dumbledore's army found the Room of Requirement, and they happily entered the room, realizing how nice they got a secret place to hide from Professor Umbridge and practice magic. Their first meeting went really well, with Harry being appointed as the tutor and teaching them the correct stance and spells he knows of. Even though Harry told them that the others like Giorno and Josuke are better duelists than him, Giorno insisted that he normally doesn't remember most of the names of the spells which makes teaching difficult and Josuke asked for a break because he is still recovering from his injuries. 

Professor Umbridge realized something was up with them and asked help from students that wanted extra credit to expose their secret, where Draco Malfoy joins in actively, eager to expose Harry.

After weeks of their secret meetings, one of their meetings ends with them being caught the moment Professor Umbridge barges in with her own group of students. 

"Enough. All of you are caught breaking the rules by having your own club which is prohibited."

They know they have no excuses right now so they let her do as she pleases. Most of them got frustrated with Cho who got caught and revealed their secrets. While they exit the room of requirement following Professor Umbridge, a familiar golden hair runs and stops when he sees the familiar pink dress.

"Sorry I'm late- oh…" Giorno's black eye circles looks more obvious now that he is staring blankly at Professor Umbridge, where she seems satisfied that she caught him in the act, "it seems even the Joestar heir is involved with this illegal activity. I wonder how disappointed your father will be when he hears about this."

"Looks like even the Giorno Giovanna Joestar is caught red handed. I’m pretty sure you have no excuses to talk out of this,” Draco laughs and some of the other students laugh too. Giorno just stares at him and starts yawning, “damn, I’m sleepy.”

This makes Draco frowns and glares at him even though he ignores him. Harry then looks at Professor Umbridge and asks, “excuse me Professor Umbridge, but what is so wrong about setting up a club? It’s like an extracurricular activity.”

“Then do you get any professor’s permission on this? For some reason,” the professor takes out the list they have signed their names on, “it’s written here Dumbledore’s army. Does this mean you are all plotting something to go against the ministry of magic? I believe that this is reason enough to call this act a treason.”

“My my, what a crowd. What are you all doing here?”

They all turn to the new voice, looking at two figures. One is Professor Johnny where everyone is familiar with, but beside him is a young man with blonde hair who didn’t wear typical robes that wizards wear but instead a very tailored cut business suit muggles wear. He is a stranger to most people, except for the Joestar family and Harry. Trying not to get annoyed being interrupted, Professor Umbridge remains smiling and asks, “I’m just conducting a spot check on the students. It seems they have been breaking the school rules. Professor Johnny, is this your guest? I believe guests are not allowed this far in the school grounds.”

In a split second, the blonde seems to have blinked right in front to the woman and she screams at the sudden closeness they have, and the blonde grabs her neck, and her eyes goes wide in terror, hands rushing to pull his hand away but fails, then she tries to reach for her wand but with his free hand, he takes out the wand without the indication that his hand moves, “are you looking for this? Too bad.”

The students got really surprised with this scene and both Josuke and Jolyne rushes over, wanting to stop their uncle in law from committing murder right here, but stops immediately when he turns to stare at them, “stop.”

He drops Professor Umbridge who coughs to get her breath back, while Professor Johnny frowns, “seriously? What are you doing assaulting someone out of the blue?”

“But you didn’t stop me, little Joe kid.”

“Because I fucking know you won’t be so stupid in killing her. I know you prefer playing with your prey instead of making quick kills, and-” Professor Johnny takes a deep breath and shouts, “don’t call me Joe kid!”

“How dare you-” Professor Umbridge starts to threaten to sue her assaulter but then freezes on the spot when he stares at the blood on his nails, “ah, I got your blood stained my finger. Tsk, and it smells bad too. Not worth a taste.”

The whole situation is so bizarre that most of the students froze in fear, fear this blonde who seems to be screaming danger all around him. Then he smiles at Professor Umbridge and says, “greetings. I guess I owe you an introduction and an explanation since I have a good mood right now. You can call me Dio. I’m a Hogwarts graduate and is here for official business, but it seems to me that you are not acting within your authority.”

“What do you mean not in my authority?! I’m with the ministry-”

“Blah blah blah, so what if you are with the ministry? You are now a professor in Hogwarts right? Then act like an educator, not part of the useless ministry you are so proud of.”

“Enough, Dio. You shouldn’t cause any trouble here, even if you are not wrong.”

“When am I, Dio, wrong, Johnny? Oh, I have a little present for you as a token of apology, please accept this,” his blonde hair suddenly moves abnormally, and one of his hair seems to have pierced right into Professor Umbridge’s forehead, making her stops breathing for a while, and Giorno shouts, “no! What are you doing with so many witnesses?”

“Nothing I can’t salvage from. See?”

Professor Umbridge suddenly turns and looks at the students, and smiles, “students, what are you all doing here? Go back to your classes or respective houses. Go along now.”

“What about Dumbledore's army group here?!” Draco half shouts, and she turns to him and smiles, “what about them? Nothing wrong with a little meeting of students now, isn’t it? Go back now.”

Every student is confused now with her sudden change of attitude, but they can’t really do anything else, so they start walking away, with only Giorno, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jolyne, Josuke, and Luna staying behind. Jolyne then glares at Dio and says, “seriously Uncle Dio? What the fuck you doing?”

“I saved your butts but all I, Dio got is a reprimand? So what I do is pointless?”

“Yes, it’s pointless,” Giorno joins in the conversation and turns to look at Professor Johnny, “why do you bring this idiot here?”

“Technically, it’s the truth that he is here for some official business. Don’t forget that he is still a wizard even though he is jobless on the records.”

Dio glares at Professor Johnny while he glares back, “so? Can we go now? I don’t want to keep the headmaster waiting.”

The both of them walk away, leaving the students behind. Harry then whispers to Giorno and asks, “Is that Mr Dio’s vampiric ability?”

Giorno nods and Josuke wraps an arm around Giorno, “this is the first time I am thankful that he is your dad.”

“Agreed,” Jolyne nods and Hermione seems to be making mental notes on vampires while Ron keeps mumbling about how bad it will be if he is at the receiving end.

* * *

Dio is supposed to have devil’s luck on his side, yet he has been getting bad luck lately, having the need to deal with vermins that pesters his family personally, and even have to deal with the issue of the death eaters. He agreed that some are meant to rule the world, or even the universe, but to have a tasteless wizard that is able to gather a number of useless wizards and witches under his rule seems distasteful to him. 

So he is more annoyed when the Order gets information on Harry’s next vision and he happens to be there, so Sirius asks them to get ready to head out. Making sure the stone of Aja is safely placed around his neck, he then gets ready to line up to use the Floo network.

The atmosphere in the ministry seems to be peaceful enough, until they finally meet with Lucius pointing his wand to a group of students while Harry hands over something to Lucius. Dio rolls his eyes at the pathetic scene of Sirius ambushing Lucius, making him drop whatever he is looking for. They start having a fight, with Dio stopping time to get most of the students to safety. 

“Do you kids even know what you are dealing with?” 

“Thank you, but Harry is still inside!” Hermione says that and Dio frowns, knowing that if Harry dies, then he will have to face the wrath of Jonathan. He tells them to hide and only fight when necessary, then he rushes back in using time stops again, just in time to move Sirius away from a spell that is inches away from hitting him. Then he resumes time and Sirius falls down, and Bellatrix curses at how she shouldn’t miss.

A few exchanges of spells later mainly from Sirius and Bellatrix while Dio enjoys stopping time, the supposed main villain appears, Voldemort. Dio scoffs at his appearance, wondering why would he even have the guts to live on if he didn’t even manage to maintain a handsome appearance, unlike him where he attains youth and beauty after rejecting his humanity. 

Maybe he was too occupied with his thoughts that he missed the one spell that managed to hit Sirius. He sighs and pulls Sirius away to somewhere else, sighs in relief when he realizes that he is still alive and breathing. He sees Harry getting mad and tries to attack Bellatrix, thinking that she killed Sirius, only to be hit by Voldemort, falling down with a thud, but still conscious. Just then Professor Dumbledore appears, and starts facing off with Voldemort. Knowing the old headmaster should be powerful enough to hold off, he brings Sirius out from the battlefield, grumbling about how Sirius will have to pay him back by making someone who is better than all humans and wizards carry him.

* * *

Harry is relieved that Sirius survived, although right now he is bedridden, since he suffered quite a number of injuries, yet is lucky to be alive. Dr Zeppeli who checked on him tells everyone that Sirius will be able to recover in a few months time, but he will need to take it easy for the time being. Dio keeps poking at Sirius’s abdomen, asking him to compensate him for rescuing him from death, making Sirius groans in pain and Erina smacks his hands, telling him to leave the patient alone. 

“We are here.”

Jonathan and Jotaro enter the room where they are, and Erina stands up to give him a hug, “Jojo! Long time no see!”

“Erina! It’s been a while! How are you and Robert?”

“We are good.”

Dio disappeared from the room in a blink, obviously using a time stop. Jotaro’s hat seems to be crooked for some reason, and he sighs, “stupid Dio.”

“It seems that Dio still likes to tease you Jotaro,” Jonathan laughs and pats on Harry’s shoulder, “you alright so far?”

“Yes, thank you Professor Jonathan.”

“Haha… It’s not like I have done much this time. Seems like most of the credit goes to Dio and Johnny this time.”

While they are chatting, Dio who escaped to the living hall still can’t understand how Voldemort, who doesn't even have a nose, has such a large influence over the magic community.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little background on the time stop ability in this fic, it is more of a power granted by a magical artifact, since there's no stands. There's only a pair of it made, and no one knows who is the original creator, and it's actually one of the many secrets of the Joestar clan, having passed the artifacts generations to generations. Using it has consequences, as it actually use up the user's own lifespan, shorten their own time. As Dio is an undead, he uses it really frequently. Jotaro has one of it, but he didn't use it often due to the consequences, and so far only used it once in Prisoner of Azkaban for this fic (if you didn't realize, check back that chapter).  
> To be honest, I want to insert more Jotaro in this fic as well, considering the dynamics of Dio and Jotaro is fun to have, but for once he is not too busy neglecting his daughter.


	7. Harry Potter: half blood prince, and relationship status

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half blood prince... To be honest, I really want to change the plot at the end of this, but some things shouldn't be changed for the sake of moving the plot towards deathly hallows. I tried my best to lighten up the mood of this chapter, by bringing back Joseph and Caesar! I also added some fluffy relationship plot, and hope you all will like it. Enjoy~

It’s to be expected to see Jolyne in Fred and George Weasley's new jokes shop in Diagon Alley. What no one expected was to find Josuke there as well, considering how gullible he was when he often got tricked by Jolyne. He seems to be struggling in choosing between two items and Jolyne snatches one of them, surprising him.

"Just get both if you can't make up your mind."

"I'm saving my allowance for new shoes. I can't spend too much on tricks."

Okuyasu pops in and Josuke takes this chance to escape, leaving her looking around with a bored face. 

She lights up when she sees Hermione entering the shop with Harry and Ron.

"Hermione~"

Because of her usual rule abiding demeanor, Hermione's expression when tricked or teased is to die for in Jolyne's opinion. She tenses up when Jolyne approaches her and Jolyne knows just what to say this time, whispering right into her ear.

"How nice it would be if Harry is not around, then it will be a date with Ron right now."

Hermione blushes hard and smacks the younger girl's shoulder while she laughs and exits the shop, screaming about how she is going to get some snacks.

* * *

Giorno checks the shopping list and the items Mista is carrying for him now, ticking the stuff that he bought. Having just arrived back in England this morning he didn't have time to change to his uniform, still wearing his suit that he often wears when he is working as a don, a tailored cut blue suit with a chest window, showing off his toned chest. The only thing that shows his status as a wizard is the cloak with the Joestar crest he is wearing. Mista feels down, as after this little shopping Giorno will board the train and he won't be seeing him for another few months, unless Giorno comes back to Naples during the school break. It does not help the feeling he is having now that the girls around them keep gushing about how handsome Giorno is, fighting the urge to curse them and tell them to get away from his man. 

Mista bumps into something and stumbles a little. Looking closely it seems that Giorno has stopped walking making him bump into him. He apologizes and the blonde turns to face him, puzzling Mista and he asks, "what is it boss?"

"Guido," he shivers, knowing Giorno only calls him by his first name when their relationship is not of boss and bodyguard, but when they are boyfriends, "I am going to miss you a lot. So this is something for us to remember."

While he is still thinking what Giorno is talking about, he pulls his collar, making their face closer, and plants a passionate kiss on his lips.

They can hear girls screaming excitedly and boys shouting in horror around them. Just when they finally break the kiss to catch a breath, there's a flash and they both turn to the direction of it, and Giorno's eyes widened in surprise when he sees Jolyne with a camera.

"What a nice photo. I wonder what Uncle Dio will say when he sees this. Heh heh heh~"

"No no no-" Mista shouts in horror as he knows how scary Dio is, considering how he almost stabbed him when he came over a few years ago even when they were just friends at that time. Imagine the terror if Giorno's father knows they are dating, himself getting stabbed and killed in the most horrible way flashes in his mind and he tries to give chase to the fleeing Jolyne, but is stopped by Giorno.

"Giogio! Let me go, I need to erase that evidence!"

"Don't worry, my father will stop my dad from doing anything. In fact, we shouldn't waste our precious time now, don't you think?"

He didn't wait for Mista to answer and Giorno kissed him again, making the crowd go crazy.

* * *

Jolyne feels bored again.

Her father won't be coming back to Hogwarts anymore, considering Professor Hagrid is officially a full time professor and Dr Kujo immediately resigned from being the temporary teacher and went back to Japan, telling Jolyne that he has tons of research to work on. With no one to get attention from, she didn't feel like playing pranks as much as before, and just sighs looking out from the window. Hermes enters the compartment and snaps her finger to get her attention, and when Jolyne stares at her, she asks, "what's got into you?"

"What?"

"I thought you would be plotting to play tricks on the other students during this train ride but all you do is stare."

Jolyne rolls her eyes and ignores Hermes. The Slytherin just shakes her head and walks out. Just then she sees Koichi, a friend of Josuke passing by, and moments later a girl with long black hair passes by slower but sneakier. Curious, she stands up and follows the Ravenclaw girl, and the girl stops and hides in another compartment when Koichi enters his own. A realization hits Jolyne when she sees how the girl is staring lovingly at Koichi. 

"So even the midget has a girl crushing on him? Yare yare dawa."

"Jolyne."

She punches the guy that appears right in front of her, and staring at the guy on the floor, she sighs, "Anasui? You again?"

"Please marry me!"

She kicks him and walks away.

* * *

Professor Jonathan and Professor Johnny are on their way to the dining hall for the first feast of school and stumbles across a familiar face in the corridor, where the both of them didn't expect to see.

"Professor Slughorn?"

"You are… Oh! Jonathan Joestar?"

"Yes! What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here? I thought you had retired years ago."

"Ah… My help was requested by the headmaster you see. How much you have grown, I still remember how much you messed up your potions during classes. You are now Professor Joestar?"

"Professor Jonathan, because there's another Professor Joestar here," Professor Jonathan moves and points to his brother that was right behind him and Professor Slughorn just realized he is there due to Professor Jonathan's huge body blocking the view.

"The model student Johnny Joestar? What a pleasant surprise."

Professor Johnny nods and just greets shortly, "hello Professor Slughorn."

"I think we should go before the other staff looking for us. We certainly can chat more later."

"Yes. Let's have some tea later and the both of you must tell me about your stories after Hogwarts. I'm happy to listen to them."

The both of them enter the dining hall through the staff entrance while Professor Johnny stares at Professor Slughorn, an uneasiness creeps into his mind but he tries to shoves it down.

* * *

After the sorting hat ceremony, Professor Dumbledore makes his usual speech. Then when the students think that the unknown old professor is the new Defense against Dark Arts professor, Professor Dumbledore's announcement surprises the students.

"This is Professor Horace Slughorn, he will be teaching Potions. Professor Severus Snape will be teaching Defense against Dark Arts instead of Potions starting from this year."

The students whisper at each other and become silent when Professor Dumbledore speaks again, "we also have two new professors, but it seems that they are late."

True to what he said, there's two empty seats among the staff seats, and while the students are wondering whether they get to eat soon, the door to the dining hall opens, and a very familiar booming voice shouts in excitement.

"Hogwarts, I am back!"

Both Professor Jonathan and Professor Johnny facepalm in their seats. Josuke's mouth is opened in surprise and Jolyne smacks him to make him stop gawking. Giorno rubs his temples with a headache incoming. Dr Zeppeli stands up and puts his hands on his hips, "you are late."

"Your brother was the one dragging us down," Joseph says while taking off his cloak and puts on one of his shoulders, revealing his long sleeved robes with the Joestar crest on the back.

"No I didn't, Jojo! You were the one that forgot your gloves you idiotta!" A familiar blonde hair with Italian accent barges in after him, and Dr Zeppeli facepalms when the both of them argue again.

"Silence!"

They got quiet immediately and Professor Dumbledore clears his throat after shouting, "students, meet your new professors, Professor Caesar Zeppeli who will be teaching the electives Apparition and Ancient Runes while Professor Joseph Joestar will be teaching Muggle Studies, which will be a core subject starting from this year."

Lots of the students stare at each other in disbelief. Joseph looks around and stops when he sees some familiar faces and grins, hugging the defenseless Jolyne and Josuke, and puts Giorno on an arm lock that is sitting in the Slytherin table but near enough for him to reach him, "Giorno! Jolyne! Josuke! I miss you guys!"

Giorno struggles from the arm lock with an annoyed face, Jolyne complains how smelly Joseph is, and Josuke shouts on how he can't breathe.

Neville realized something and asked, "wait, Josuke, you are close with Joseph?"

Before Josuke can answer, Joseph spoils it by answering for him, "of course, Josuke is my favorite nephew!"

All of the students shout in surprise and the Gryffindors around Josuke start to bombard him with questions. Joseph releases them and with a sheepish look he scratches his head, "oops. Sorry Josuke."

"Uncle Joseph! Why do you reveal my heritage just like that?!"

Caesar pulls Joseph's ear and while he complains about how painful it is, he drags him towards the staff table, "Jojo, stop playing around and let us start eating."

Professor Dumbledore thanks Caesar and the first feast starts while Josuke gets interrogated by his classmates.

* * *

The sixth year students enter the classroom for Muggle Studies where the room is filled with common household items that can be found in an usual house of muggles. Draco complains to his fellow Slytherin classmates about how muggle studies is a waste of time and pureblood shouldn't even be teaching such a subject in the first place. He stops talking when he sees Giorno walk by, and lets out a sigh of relief when Giorno just sits down with Fugo without sparing a glance at him. 

And of course Professor Joseph just had to enter the classroom dramatically, by appearing from smoke that appears suddenly, his back facing the students and he turns to face them with his cloak covering half his face. Realizing that the class has no reaction to it, he removes his cloak and sighs, "you guys are no fun."

"This is a class, not a party."

"Giorno! You wound me… Should I just deduct points from Slytherin from that comment?"

Giorno just stares blankly at him and he grins, "just joking. Anyway class! The name's Joseph Joestar. If I remember correctly, you guys were first years when I was a seventh year in Hogwarts huh? You all grew up so fast~"

"Why does he sound like an old man?" Ron asks Harry in a whisper and he just shrugs in reply.

"So, I know the subject Muggle Studies sounds boring, but I assure you all that there are tons of things we can learn from muggles, which is the topic for today! Now who can tell me what science is?"

* * *

Professor Zeppeli's classes are mostly registered by the majority of the female students. 

Professor Joseph laughs at him when he sees him enter the dining hall with tons of gifts and chocolates in his arms with an annoyed expression. Putting down the stuff he groans at the pile, only to have Dr Zeppeli glances at it and laughs, "my little brother is popular!"

"Stop it. I don't want to hear about that."

"Eh Caesar, can I have some?"

"Since when do you have a sweet tooth, Jojo? I don't care if you have some, you can have all of it."

Professor Joseph takes one and unwraps the wrapper before putting into his mouth. Just then Professor Johnny enters the dining hall while giving a lecture to Josuke, who seems to be scratching his neck. When Josuke sits down at the student table Professor Johnny continues walking on and when he reaches the staff table, he stares at the pile and looks at Professor Joseph who is eating, "you got gifts from students? That's rare."

"No, those are for Caesar- hey! I can be popular too!"

"Doubt it."

"By the way," Professor Joseph asks with his mouth full, "what were you talking about with Josuke?"

"At this rate, that kid is going to fail most classes. I told him to get serious."

"I guess it's time for Uncle Joseph to give him extra lessons."

"You? I doubt you are so well versed in all subjects," Professor Joseph scoffs at Professor Zeppeli when he says that and taps a finger on his head, "I have brains," points to his body, "and I have the bod too."

The both of them start to bicker again and Professor Johnny and Dr Zeppeli ignore them, eating their meal.

* * *

The sixth years just finished History of Magic class and when they exit the classroom, Lavender Brown approaches Ron and pulls his hand, saying about going for a date with her Ron Ron. Hermione glares at them and is surprised when Jolyne and her friend Hermes stand behind her, with Jolyne giggling about something and Hermes tries not to laugh.

"What is it?"

"Someone is jealous~" 

"Are you both here just to laugh at someone? Go to your own classes."

"But we have History of Magic now, right, Hermes?"

Hermes nods and just when Hermione wants to walk off, Harry, Giorno, and Fugo exit the classroom. Finding a new target to tease, Jolyne waves at them and pats on Giorno's shoulder, "so Mr mafia boss, how does it feel to make out with your boyfriend in the streets?"

Giorno's cheeks are red and tries to slap Jolyne's hand but she is faster in moving her hand away, giggling. Harry and Hermione are surprised at this since they never heard about it, and Fugo is mad at Giorno, "what were you thinking kissing Mista on the streets in Diagon Alley?! There were so many witnesses!"

"But Mista is stressed so I wanna prove to him that I am his to everyone."

"If you guys want the juicy part, I have photo evidence!" Jolyne laughs and runs off into the classroom, with Hermes following her giggling. Before they can ask more details about Giorno's love life, Trish appears and pulls Fugo's hand, "you are coming with me."

"Stop pulling me, I can walk!"

They just stare at Fugo getting dragged by Trish and when Hermione says she is going to her next elective, Giorno asks, "so when are you going to tell Ron you love him?"

Her face gets red and starts denying it, and Harry tries to comfort her, "don't worry about it. I have feelings for Ginny and I still didn't have the courage to tell her."

The both of them stare at Harry and Giorno just chuckles, "let's go. I don't wanna be late for Ancient Runes. Professor Zeppeli is strict on time management."

* * *

Ron is feeling down and is unsure on whether he can play well enough in the upcoming Quidditch match, which is going to start in an hour. Jolyne who finished getting into her gear stares at Ron and asks Josuke who is checking his own hair, "what's his problem?"

"He didn't have the confidence."

She sits down beside him and pats his back, "just relax and get hit by the ball."

"You are not helping, Jolyne," Josuke sighs while Ron just buries his head into his hands. Then Harry takes out a familiar looking viel, and Hermione hisses, "what are you doing? That's cheating!"

"No one will know. Come on Ron, drink this up and you will be fine."

Ron's eyes light up and drink it up, and feeling a huge boost in confidence, he struts to the Quidditch field. Jolyne whistles and pats on Josuke, "make sure you score more for our house."

"You just make sure nothing hits our poor keeper."

"It's Harry's job to catch the snitch so I don't have to beat everything up."

The match finally ends with Ron becoming the dark horse of the match and he feels invincible. Lavender Brown rushes over and showers him with kisses. He smirks at Hermione who is fuming at the side while Jolyne grumbles about how her body is aching and Josuke complains about his hair getting disturbed. Emporio stares at the whole mess and asks Jolyne, "Jolyne, am I hallucinating or is that Ron trying to make Hermione jealous?"

"Everyone knows except for Hermione. I feel kinda bad."

"Come on guys, let's have a huge feast later, my treat!"

Everyone cheers at Josuke's declaration and Jolyne asks, "aren't you saving your allowance for new shoes?"

"Uncle Joseph gave me extra allowance besides Uncle Jonathan so I can splurge once in a while."

Hermione excuses herself while Ron is still being cuddled by Lavender.

* * *

The Christmas holiday arrives and Harry decides to spend the holidays with the Weasleys, since Giorno is flying off to Naples for his work, Josuke says he has extra lessons conducted by Professor Johnny and Professor Joseph, and Jolyne goes back to Japan. 

Christmas eve comes and they have dinner with most of the members of Order of the Phoenix for celebration. Sirius can finally get out of the bed but he is relying on a walking cane, so his movements are slow. Harry meets an unknown face, where Erina proudly introduces the man as her husband, Robert Speedwagon and they greet each other, with Speedwagon happily asking Harry about Hogwarts.

Once Sirius settles down on the dining table, there's someone entering the house and when they all look up from their seat, Professor Jonathan appears with Dio tailing behind him.

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Jojo! Long time no see!"

"Oh my, Robert! So glad to see you!"

They both hug happily and when they stop hugging, Speedwagon sees Dio and stiffens, "what is this vampire doing here?"

"Didn't your wife Erina update you on things? I am part of the Order and I even saved Sirius from our last battle with death eaters."

The both of them glare at each other and it was Sirius clearing his throat that makes them stop glaring, "I am sure everyone is famished here. Let's dig in and we can talk during the meal, yeah?"

Luckily the meal goes smoothly, although there are times where Dio annoys Speedwagon while Jonathan stops him. 

After the meal they start to discuss more important matters on the death eaters, and when Harry mentions about Draco being awfully suspicious, most of them disagree while Dio actually agrees to Harry, "he is the son of Lucius right? Lucius being a death eater makes his son have a high chance in being a death eater. And Slytherins have high chances of being swayed to join Voldemort's ideals."

"Doesn't that mean you are one too? You are a Slytherin in the core."

Dio glares at Speedwagon and he sighs, "are you stupid? Why do I have to join that noseless bastard if I can be the one ruling the world?"

"Dio is right, he would rather be the one leading than swearing loyalty to others."

"I'm glad Jojo agrees with my ideals."

"Didn't you have a cult of your own or something? I remember how many followers you gathered before you married Jonathan," Lupin says that and Dio glares at him while Jonathan just laughs.

* * *

When Dio and Professor Joseph arrived at the Burrow, the other members of the Order had already chased off the death eaters and the fire subsided. Dio is annoyed that his help is requested and Joseph glares at Dio, "if you are not so forgetful, we would have reached earlier to assist more."

"Joseph, you know that I can't leave without the Stone of Aja. What if someone uses UV light on me?"

Professor Joseph sighs in relief when he sees everyone else didn't get hurt. He sees Harry who seems to be in a disarray and pats on his shoulder with his good hand, "you alright?"

"Yes…"

Ginny then helps to explain, "he got mad when he sees Bellatrix. She was the one that hurt Sirius after all."

Professor Joseph's eyes twitches and puts both his hands on Harry's shoulder, where he flinches when he felt the gloved mechanical hand of Joseph's, "Harry, you know that bitch Bellatrix will do anything to make you angry at her so she can hurt you when you slip up right?"

"Professor Joseph!" Ginny feels awkward that the professor just said the b word and he just laughs, "I graduated when you just started Hogwarts you know. I'm not that old to be an elder."

"But you act like an old man sometimes," Dio who has been silent the whole time interjects and Professor Joseph glares at him, then he takes off his gloves that reveals his mechanical hand and Dio flinches, making Joseph laughs, "hahahahahahaha Dio flinches at muggle technology!"

Dio curses and Ginny closes Harry's ears from the curses and Professor Joseph just pulls out his tongue at him.

* * *

Christmas holidays are over and classes resume. For some odd reason, love seems to be in the air, and lots of female students have been gifting chocolates and sweet treats to their target of affection. The sixth years exit their potion class and the seventh year is coming over for potions. Fugo stares at one of his classmates, a Ravenclaw girl named Yukako when she keeps staring at a seventh year, mainly at Koichi, one of Josuke's friends. Fugo taps on Yukako's shoulder and she flinches before turning to glare at him, "what do you want?"

"Just confess to Koichi already."

"Wha- no! What if he doesn't like me?"

Fugo raises an eyebrow but doesn't press the issue while Yukako continues staring at her crush. Trish exits the classroom and wonders why Fugo is standing there with Yukako, and for some reason she didn't feel any comfort in her chest. Giorno bumps into her and groans, complaining about why she is blocking the way but when Trish stays silent, Giorno stares at where Trish is looking and he smirks, "ah… seems like our little girl finally likes someone."

She turns and glares at him, "I am not your little girl, Don Giorno."

"You know Mista and I treat you like our own daughter right?"

"You are the same age as me!"

"Then act like one," Giorno stifles a yawn and Harry asks him, "you alright? You look more tired than usual."

"Too much work. Being a mafia don and a student is hard."

Just then Yukako braces herself and approaches Koichi, where he tenses up while Josuke and Okuyasu wonder what she wants, and she blurts out, "Koichi-sama! Please meet me in the courtyard after your classes! I will be waiting!"

She then runs off leaving Koichi confused while Okuyasu babbles about why Koichi got a cute girl asking him out while he has to stay single. Trish seems to breathe a sigh of relief and Giorno finally laughs, "seems like you were really worried just now."

She glares at him and ignores him, and approaches Fugo who just shrugs and follows her when she asks him to accompany her to the library.

* * *

Jolyne spots Giorno and Fugo walking towards the hospital wing and she follows, leaving Hermes and Emporio behind. She chuckles when she sees who they are visiting, Ron Weasley. The whole Hogwarts knew how Ron ingested love potion and got poisoned later, which luckily got through the worst of it. The funniest thing about the whole situation is how Lavender Brown keeps visiting Ron and tries to take care of him, regardless of Dr Zeppeli's warning that no students are allowed after visiting hours. Just when she is near enough, Lavender is still there beside the unconscious Ron and is arguing with Hermione about bothering Ron's rest. Giorno puts down a bouquet of flowers on the table and Fugo clears his throat, "you girls should settle down. Lavender, I am sure that Hermione just means well as his friend."

"No! She tries to chase me away from my Ron Ron!"

Dr Zeppeli is so tired of this teen love drama that he just walks away. Jolyne chuckles at the side and Ginny asks her not to laugh. Just then Ron mumbles something in his sleep, making everyone turn to him and when he finally repeats what he said, everyone is silent.

"Hermione-"

She blushes and he calls her name in his sleep again. Lavender suddenly got so mad that she shouts at him, "how dare you! I'm your girlfriend!"

"Hermione~"

"Lavender, he can't hear you," Ginny explains but she runs off crying, which almost runs into Professor Zeppeli where he sidesteps fast enough and she continues running. He stares at the running girl and looks at the group and asks, "what happened?"

Giorno shrugs and explains, "they broke up."

He didn't say anything in response and just sighs, walks off to look for his brother while Jolyne smirks, "looks like true love wins."

* * *

With Giorno drowning in work and schoolwork, he didn't realize something was amiss around him until he sensed a group of sinisters entering Hogwarts. Knowing that this feeling is related to Voldemort, he ignores Fugo who is asking him about what to do to a traitor that Bruno caught and runs off. On his way to the staff chambers, he met Josuke who is on his way to the astronomy tower to look for Professor Johnny for extra lessons and drags him along, with Josuke shouting about how he can't be late, "hush, Josuke! I felt something wrong near the astronomy tower! I can't go alone without backup."

Josuke silently agrees and follows him, hoping it's not the death eaters or Voldemort himself, since Professor Johnny might get seriously hurt by himself. It's not that they didn't trust their uncle to be competent, but more like worried that he can't hold out alone if there's a huge group of death eaters considering his legs are not as good as before. They sigh in relief when they see him in the corridor, looking annoyed while Professor Joseph is chatting with him about something. He sees them running and he asks, "what's the rush?"

"Giorno said something is wrong in the astronomy tower."

His face turns from frowning to a scowl and he follows them, "Joseph, follow them and make sure they don't get into trouble. I will be joining you three soon."

Professor Joseph nods and the three of them run off with Professor Johnny walking as fast as he can.

They climb the stairs and soon they can hear some fighting and screaming. Professor Joseph stops and blocks Josuke and Giorno since he is at the front, and he whispers after turning to face them, "both of you, if something really bad happened and can't win the fight, you guys must use the Joestar technique, alright?"

"What's the Joestar technique?" Josuke asks and Giorno pats on his thigh, "Josuke, this technique requires our leg muscles."

"You are right Giogio. Listen Josuke, this technique is a secret the Joestar have been using for generations. We will need all the muscles in our legs and never give up even until the last seconds."

"Okay, what is it then?"

"It's to run away!"

Josuke shouts in disbelief and ignoring him Professor Joseph continues to climb and Giorno follows closely. By the time they see something on the top, Giorno feels the presence disappear and feels frustrated that he is late in catching them in the act. Just then something or someone looking familiar falls down from the tower. Professor Joseph stops to lean out and check who it is, and shouts when he recognizes the gray hair and long beard.

"No no no! Professor Dumbledore!"

More shouting can be heard from the top and Josuke continues climbing up while Giorno summons his broom, and when his broom appears in front of him he climbs into it and flies down, hoping to catch the headmaster before he reaches the ground. Knowing Giorno can handle this alone he climbs up to give Josuke support, and only meets with the empty top floor with Harry crying and Josuke trying to console him, even though he is crying himself.

"What happened…"

"Death eaters appeared with Draco… and Snape cast the killing curse on Professor Dumbledore…"

"What the…"

He didn't know how long he was there until his brother Johnny slaps him awake.

* * *

It's just a matter of time before the death eaters and Voldemort takes over the ministry and Hogwarts. Knowing he can't abandon the students to go chase after Voldemort, Professor Jonathan calls for an emergency meeting with all the remaining staff and says, "we have students and Hogwarts to protect now that Professor Dumbledore is gone. No doubt that the death eaters will influence the ministry to hire a death eater as the headmaster, so what we can do now is to stay vigilant and protect our students. We will have to leave the rest of the fight to the Order, and we will be providing support."

His brothers nod at the decision and the Zeppeli brothers stare at each other. Professor McGonagall sighs and the rest of the staff nods with a grim face. 

"I hope we can persevere. We must not fail."

* * *

Dio is walking alone at night, eager to have some late night snack since his husband has been busy and drinking blood from hospitals is not gourmet enough for him. Although he vowed to Jonathan not to kill his food anymore, that doesn't mean he can't go out and play around. Just when he thinks the streets are too quiet, a few wizards appear from the alleys, and he raises an eyebrow. Just then the wizard bows to someone else, and Voldemort appears. 

"Dio Brando. A talented wizard. It's such a shame that your mother was killed by angry muggles when they found out she is a witch."

His eyebrows are twitching and he looks at the noseless and bald wizard and scoffs, "are you called the dark lord because of your ugly appearance? What a shame that you can't attain eternal youth and beauty just like me, Dio."

Voldemort just laughs and he grins, "what's the use of appearance when you can have all the power in the world? Why don't you join our cause?"

"I am not interested in your cult."

"Your brother swore loyalty to me though."

Dio stares at him and just then, the familiar blonde hair with dinosaur like tail appears from the shadows, "greetings brother."

"Diego."

"You see, your brother agreed that this world is a better place without the muggles. Wizards and witches are meant to rule this world, don't you agree?"

"You are wasting your time on recruiting me, for I, Dio, will never work under someone else. I do things my way to my own benefit."

"Even if I threaten to kill your husband or your son?"

Dio laughs so hard that tears start to roll from his eyes. Voldemort tilts his head to a side wondering what's so funny and Dio just chuckles, "my husband, Jonathan, is not a Joestar just in name. He has the brain and brutes to protect himself and his family. While my son, Giorno, might still be young, but even he can surpass me in both wits and talent, for he had eliminated a whole mafia full of wizards after all."

"I guess I have no choice but to kill you then."

The death eaters get ready to cast their spells and Dio didn't even take out his wand for defense. Before they can even hit Dio, he is already standing on the rooftop and smirks, "I, Dio didn't have the mood to play with you, since it's long past my mealtime. I should take my leave."

Before they can do anything, something fast comes down from the sky and slashes down the death eaters, and they fall down with a huge thud. Diego recognizes the man known as Vanilla, a very loyal follower of his brother.

"Vanilla Ice, kill them all, including that useless Diego Brando."

"As you wish, Lord Dio."

No matter how many death eaters appear, they are all killed easily by Vanilla. Dio complains that his mealtime is interrupted and goes back to the Joestar manor instead, having no appetite anymore.

* * *

Speedwagon ushers in the group of muggleborns into a safehouse and sighs in relief when they are all in. Knowing the war will break out soon, he wishes that he can do more than just hide the muggles from death eaters, and pray for the safety of the other members of the Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I want to make Yukako the same year as Josuke and Koichi, but making her the same year as Harry instead will make Koichi more confused on why a girl like her sees something in him. I didn't really write their confession because it's kind of the same in JJBA plot, just minus the kidnapping Koichi. It was also fun to finally make Josuke's heritage revealed, no thanks to the loud Joseph.  
> And lastly, deathly hallows is still in drafting, since there's a lot to write about in terms of battling Voldemort with the Jojos around.


	8. Harry Potter: Deathly Hallows and the end of the war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is finally here. It was rough compressing the long plot of deathly hallows into one chapter, but I finally did it!   
> And any cheery boy fans here? I tried include more of Kakyoin in this chapter, and I hope it's enough! (Though, its never enough content after all).  
> Since there's no stands in this fic, I included Crazy Diamond and Gold Experience as something else, so please look forward to it!  
> Without any further delay, please enjoy!

With the number of death eaters increasing and the hold of Voldemort is getting more and more apparent, travelling becomes difficult. Mista and Narancia who barely made it to England from Naples look for Giorno immediately, where he is waiting for them in their usual hideout along with Fugo and Trish. Happy that there’s no casualties, Mista tells the group that Bruno insisted that the situation in Naples is still handable, and insisted that they focus on defeating the death eaters and save as many muggleborns as they can. 

“We should get to the Order headquarters right now. I hope the enchantment is still in good condition.”

“We also need to ensure we get back to Hogwarts so we can help out from within as the student body,” Giorno nods at Fugo’s suggestion. 

The five of them exit their hideout with heavy steps.

* * *

They know they are safe in the Joestar manor, considering no one can enter without the Joestar admission trinket. Yet, this poses a problem as the rest of the members of the Order cannot enter, since the trinket will need time to construct, and they have limited time on their hands. Knowing they still need to get out of there, Harry lets out a sigh and exits the manor with Dio and Josuke in the Joestar carriage, where Dio informs them that his brother, Diego Brando, is now a death eater and to kill him when they see him. After a few moments the smoke appears, and when they are finally able to see the surroundings, the carriage stops and Dio opens the door to alight from it.

“Where are you going Uncle Dio?” Josuke asks and he just summons his broom and when his broom appears, he scoffs at Josuke, “fly the rest of the way to Black’s.”

Harry and Josuke exit the carriage and they summon their brooms. Once ready, the trio flies off, with Dio occasionally waves his wand, effectively hitting a few death eaters that come chasing at them.

Soon they reach their destination, and knowing it’s clear for now, they enter the headquarters to find most of the members are there, waiting for them.

“Looks like we are still being chased. We should probably move again.”

“Where to?” Erina asks Sirius and he shakes his head, “we can go to the Burrow for now, since the Weasleys have enchantments all over the place for protection and our safest bet for now.”

Dio huffs and crosses his arms, obviously not happy with the arrangement. Sirius sighs and asks, “what is it, drama queen?”

“Nothing. You guys go ahead. I will distract the death eaters.”

“Alone?” Lupin asks Dio and he lets out a scream that sounds like ‘wryyyyy’ and he then shakes his head, “I have Vanilla with me. He is outside on standby.”

“You still have your cult together?” an unfamiliar voice interrupts and most of them takes their wand out, ready for any attack, but most of them relaxes and Dio smirks, “Kakyoin! Long time no see.”

A man in black and white robes where the design is foreign in England appears, wearing cherry shaped earrings and his red hair reminds them of cherries. He takes off his sunglasses, where his eyes have an obvious scar running over it, like he got scratched by claws over his eyes. He smiles and greets them, “I’m sure most of you didn’t recognize me. I’m Noriaki Kakyoin, a wizard from Japan and used to be an Agent of Dio.”

“Erm, are you sure you are comfortable in introducing yourself like that?” Josuke asks and he just chuckles, “I haven’t finished my introduction. Now I’m the husband of Jotaro Kujo, and parent of Jolyne Kujo.”

Two new figures enter the room, with Jolyne dragging her father in and she smiles when she sees the Order, “I brought backup!”

“Jolyne, this is too dangerous. You should go back to the Joestar manor.”

“How is it dangerous when I have both of you here with me?”

Jotaro groans and Dio suddenly laughs out so loud everyone in the room is surprised. Jotaro glares at the vampire and when he finally stops laughing, he just smirks, “Jotaro can’t say no to his lovely daughter. What a scene.”

“Says the vampire that can’t deny Jonathan and Giorno anything, even though you totally said you want to rule the world.”

“Shut up Jotaro.”

“Shut up Dio.”

“Guys, I’m sure we need to move soon? I doubt this place is safe with the number of death eaters approaching this way,” Kakyoin pats his husband’s shoulder and he stops glaring at Dio. Sirius sighs and asks, “how many are there?”

“Enough to put holes in our bodies?”

Both Nymphadora and Fleur stare at each other while Erina sighs thinking about their escape. Dio shrugs and says, “the plan still remains. I will stay to distract them while the rest of you go.”

“Let me go with you. They didn’t expect backup from Japan after all,” Kakyoin offers but Jotaro blocks him, surprising him, “Jotaro?”

“I will follow Dio in the distraction. You go with Jolyne.”

“Ho? Jotaro willingly works with me? What a huge surprise.”

“We really need to go!” Lupin shouts when he takes a look through the window and takes out a vial out from his robe, “the escape plan stays the same, some of us will turn into Harry and travel in pairs.”

In a second Dio disappears, and Jotaro tells Kakyoin to be safe and protect their daughter, and he runs off outside. Just when Lupin offers some of the polyjuice potion to Jolyne, Kakyoin rejects and says, "we don't need that. I can disguise myself without polyjuice."

Right after he said that, his eyes glowed red like dancing flames, furry fox-like tails appear on his back, and in a few seconds he morphs into Harry, and his tails disappear. They get a little surprised but just leave him, and the others that have changed from drinking the polyjuice potion change their clothes. 

"Let's make haste while Dio and Dr Kujo buy time for us," Sirius gestures at them and they pair up, and start flying off.

* * *

A few death eaters fall down with a thud while Vanilla slashes another up with his bare hands. Dio looks satisfied and waves his wand, trapping a few flying death eaters down to the ground and Vanilla slashes them up. 

A few death eaters come near Jotaro but are down on the floor the moment they come in contact with an invisible force around him, effectively paralyzing them. Dio scoffs when he sees that and asks, "you should just kill them off."

"I don't kill, you know that."

"Is this why you saved Kakyoin from my brainwashing? To think even you can fall in love and have your own family."

He got silent and Dio just smirks. Just then a spell comes too close to Dio and another similar spell deflects it, where Dio knows it's not Vanilla that did that. Vanilla appears right beside Dio and kneels down on one knee, "Lord Dio, pardon me for missing that."

"You trust Vanilla too much for your defense."

Dio smirks at the familiar voice and happily opens his arms, "Giorno, my son!"

Giorno appears wearing his suit with a chest window, devoid of any wizard robes. A snake coils around his neck, looking like a scarf for him. A few toads are following and jumping behind him, croaking and only moves whenever he walks. Pet Shop lands on his shoulder and caws at Dio, before nuzzling Giorno's cheek.

"As expected of my son that tamed even the ice heart falcon."

"Dad, you know how animals and beasts behave around me."

"Giorno, you should go to the Burrow. Your dad and I will clear this up."

"Don't worry about me. I have my own team with me here."

The moment he says that, a few gunshots are heard from a distance, and soon a few figures approach them, where Jotaro recognize as Hogwarts students and graduates, Mista from Gryffindor, Narancia from Hufflepuff, Trish from Slytherin, and Fugo from Ravenclaw. Mista is pointing a handgun at somewhere, still scanning the area. Narancia has something afix around his eyes, where he seems to be looking at it to survey the area. 

"Boss, all clear for now."

"So, shall we move?” Giorno removes one of his ladybug-shaped brooch on his suit, and transfigures it into a snow owl, which looks similar to Harry’s Hedwig. It flies off after Giorno nudges it, and he smiles, “the remaining death eaters will think it’s Harry’s and chase it, let’s go while they are distracted.”

Dio feels really proud right now looking at how his son handles the situation calmly, and Jotaro is eager to get back to his family’s side.

* * *

They reached the Burrow without any casualties, which is a relief to all. Tired and exhausted, most of them just have a simple meal and go to bed. In the middle of the night, Harry wakes up in the middle of the night from nightmares, and he breathes deeply to calm himself down. Just then he hears some sounds and voices from outside of the bedroom, and he wears his cloak, takes his wand to get ready for any attacks, and opens the door of the bedroom slowly and carefully.

He sighs in relief when he sees a group of familiar people in the living hall, where Sirius is sitting on a couch while listening to Giorno who is explaining something to him. Dio seems to be drinking some unknown red liquid from a wine glass on another couch, while the redhead who Harry remembers vaguely as Jolyne’s father, is talking to Jolyne who looks like she is going to sleep anytime with her sleepy eyes. 

He climbs down the stairs as quietly as possible to avoid disturbing their conversation, and when Dio appears right in front of him, he flinches and Dio just smirks, “what are you doing here out from bed? Good boys and girls sleep tightly at this ungodly hour.”

“Dad, stop making tasteless jokes,” Giorno reprimands him and he just snorts, and blinks back to the couch he was sitting on earlier, drinking the unknown red liquid. Harry approaches Sirius and he opens his arm to hug Harry, where he gladly returns his embrace.

“Nightmares?”

“Yeah.”

“You alright, Harry? I heard from the Order that you guys were ambushed,” Giorno asks and Harry looks at him, only to realize he is wearing his work suit. His hair is no longer in a braid, and his curls are loose.  _ Looks like he got it rough too. _

“Yeah, nothing bad happened.”

He nods at the answer and lays down his back on the couch, sighing, “they are persistent. I lost a few of my pets to them, but luckily their poison killed them so there are less death eaters now.”

“You fought with them?”

“Yeah. I rendezvoused with my dad and Uncle Jotaro earlier and we travelled here while thinning the force down.”

“Great work as always, Giorno. You should get some rest, I’m sure Jonathan will send news of Hogwarts soon in the morning.”

Giorno just nods at Sirius and he stands up, says good night to Harry and he climbs up the stairs, entering another room and closes the door. Dio seems to be in a bad mood and crushes the wine glass, surprising the sleepy Kakyoin and Jolyne, which makes them sit straight and Kakyoin hisses at Dio, “Dio! What’s wrong with you?”

“I swear I will kill that Mista kid when all of these are over. How dare he corrupts my little Giogio-”

“I think they look good together,” Jolyne shrugs and Dio glares at her, then he snorts before blinking out from the living room, leaving the crushed glass behind. Kakyoin shakes his head and takes out his wand to repair the wine glass with reparo. 

* * *

After the visit from Scrimgeour, the trio have a quick meal with the Weasleys without other members of the Order in sight. The school year is starting soon, and even though Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be looking for the horcruxes, the rest of the Order that haven't graduated will go back to Hogwarts to help defend the castle, in case Voldemort and the death eaters spread their influence on the young minds of Hogwarts. Josuke tries to follow Harry in their quest, but he gets a letter from Professor Jonathan explaining something only Josuke can do while outside of Hogwarts, so he complies. He didn’t tell anyone what he needed to do, and said goodbye to them, flew off on his broom out from the Burrow. 

A few days later, the wedding between Bill Weasley and Fleur Delecour proceeds as usual, where Molly Weasley insisted that a little wedding party will lighten up the mood, and a good mood is important for their upcoming war with Voldemort. Harry is chatting with Ginny while eating and someone pats on his shoulder, turning and sees Jolyne who is wearing the same foreign designed robe that her father Kakyoin wore, and she pouts, “did you see my dad?”

“No. Ginny do you?” Ginny shakes her head and Jolyne sighs in disappointment. Kakyoin appears right behind her and pats on her head, almost ruining her twin hair buns and she glares at the assailant, “otou-san! What are you doing messing my hair?”

“Almost but I didn’t. Now now, let us enjoy the night alright? Your dad is busy casting a stronger barrier around the Burrow with your Uncle Dio.”

Jolyne leaves with Kakyoin to another area of the party, leaving Harry and Ginny alone again. He then spots two familiar blonde heads entering the venue, and he excuses himself from Ginny and approaches them, where the blonde with some wing ornaments on his head smiles tiredly at him, “good evening Harry.”

“Professor Zeppeli! Why the tired face?”

“He is tired from travelling,” Dr Zeppeli explains while Caesar just nods, his dark circles are so obvious Harry thinks it’s darker than Giorno’s. Dr Zeppeli then looks around and asks, “where’s Dio or Jotaro?”

“It seems they are outside focusing on barrier enchantment,” he nods and drags his brother to follow him, and they walk off outside. Harry wonders why they are together without Professor Johnny around, unless the situation in Hogwarts is not so good, making the other professors staying behind. Just when Harry stares at the sky thinking of everything that happened so far, something bright that looks like a shooting star comes down and lands in the air right in the center of the venue, with Kingsley’s voice warning them of death eaters incoming attack, which surprises everyone there. The moment the patronus charm disperse, Jotaro enters the venue and shouts, “everyone, get out of here, death eaters are in sight!”

Most of the guests immediately apparate, and when Harry wants to help out in holding out against the death eaters, Pet Shop flies in and caws at him while flapping his wings at him, blocking Harry from going further. Confused, he blocks himself with his arm and wand in another hand, only to hear Giorno's voice shouting, "Harry, go! We will handle this!"

Ron and Hermione rushes over to him, seeing most have left and a few went out to help, Harry sighs and prays that everyone will be fine before they apparate. 

Pet shop flies outside and tries to land on Giorno's shoulder, but caws loudly at the snake coiling around his shoulder. Frustrated, it shoots ice icicles at the ground, freezing some death eaters that come too near to the ground. 

A few gunshots are fired in the distance and Giorno frowns. He hopes Mista loads the correct enchanted bullets and not the experimental ones, since he can be quite the klutz. He sees Narancia and Fugo in the distance fending off a few enemies, and he shouts at them, "the both of you take Trish and go! Mista and I can handle this. This is an order!"

Narancia wants to protest but Fugo pats his arm and shakes his head, since they know they can't exactly disobey Don Giorno. They run off and Mista appears, holding his handgun and shouts, "Giogio! You alright?"

He nods and they move carefully and reaches some sort of a clearing surrounded by the fields, where they can see Dio is standing in the middle acting like a guidepost, waving his wand lazily and even starts yawning. Jotaro seems to be using a combination of his wand and good old fashion punches and kicks. Kakyoin is in his silver fox form chasing around, with fox ears and tails and a few streaks of red all over his body, and the claw mark scar makes him recognizable. Vanilla is nowhere to be seen, possibly fighting off the other death eaters in a distance. 

"Dad, we should start our retreat plan," Giorno says once he reaches his father near enough for him to hear him, and takes out his suitcase that contains his pets and magical beasts from underneath his cloak, placing it down on the floor. Dio just scoffs, “retreat and get chased again? I rather kill them all here.”

“Maybe you should retreat while you have the chance.”

The familiar voice makes both Dio and Giorno sigh, while Jotaro just glares at the blonde man coming out from the shadows and Kakyoin landed beside Jotaro with his tails hovering around him protectively.

“Diego, you are really stupid for joining Voldemort.”

“Me? Stupid? Who was the one that went to become a vampire and abandoned mother and I? If you didn’t leave, mother would not be so distraught and used magic in front of the muggles!”

“Then get revenge on me with your own power.”

“Says the man who used others for your own convenience.”

Diego snaps his fingers and a bunch of dinosaurs appear from the shadows, surrounding them in record time. His mouth stretches open abnormally, showing off his abnormally sharp teeth and his legs are in the shape of a dinosaur’s, his tail waving abnormally. With just a wave of his hand, the other dinosaurs rush in to attack, and Kakyoin brushes them off with his tails, while Jotaro punches a few off, making some of them fall down with a thud into a good distance. Vanilla appears and slashes down a few, while Dio just petrifies those that are near him. Mista fires a few more shots, and while reloading, Giorno sends the snake coiling around his neck to bite a few by immobilizing them with poison. Pet Shop caws once and freezes a few, then happily lands on Giorno’s shoulder now that the annoying snake is gone.

Just when Vanilla almost got Diego, he dodged and kicked him with his leg where Vanilla apparates somewhere else, and Diego took out his wand and cast a killing curse at Dio, where he blinked and is now right in front of him. Surprised, he tries to jump backwards to keep a distance from his brother, but Dio is faster in grabbing his neck, and plunging his fingers right into his neck, sucking his blood. Diego screams and shrieks, but his voice is muffled due to the lack of blood around his neck.

“Tsk, your blood tastes so foul, I feel like vomiting the blood I drank for 5 years straight.”

He throws Diego down on the floor and frowns at his blood, then he calmly says, “and you can’t kill me. I can stop time anytime without any lag or delay.”

Diego seems to have gone unconscious and Dio scoffs. Vanilla appears again and kneels on one knee awaiting for new orders, since the other surviving dinosaurs have stopped attacking, and no other death eaters in sight for now, which makes the rest of them relax.

“Bind him and throw him into the Joestar manor’s dungeon. Don’t kill him, but just make him barely alive will be good.”

“As you wish, Lord Dio.”

“And Giorno,” Dio turns to look at his son who was checking on Mista’s injuries which he immediately stops when he hears his name, “stop fussing on that boy and get to somewhere safe other than here. Your dad will clean this up.”

Giorno takes his suitcase and apparates with Mista, and Kakyoin who had transformed back to his human form politely bows a little, “so long, Dio. We will be going to get our daughter from the Weasleys.”

“Go,” Dio waves them off and Jotaro doesn't retort but just follows Kakyoin out. 

* * *

Josuke feels bad that what he is going to do is basically stealing. 

Right now, he is at the grave of Professor Dumbledore, and with a heavy heart, he waves his wand, opening the tomb which reveals the dead professor inside, looking like he is sleeping peacefully, holding his wand in both of his hands which is laid on his chest. He knows that this mission is essential, since they didn’t know when the death eaters or Voldemort will come to grab this Elder Wand, which is rumored to be the most powerful wand ever made in history. He carefully takes the wand out from Professor Dumbledore’s hands, apologizing, and takes out another wand that looks like the Elder Wand from his robes and places it into Dumbledore’s hands, and he waves his own wand again, closing the tomb. He keeps the real Elder Wand inside his robes, and after he knows it’s secured, he walks away from the grave and meets up with Okuyasu and Koichi who are standing a little further away.

“You alright?” Okuyasu asks and Josuke nods, “yeah, a little disturbed but someone had to do this. I hoped I wouldn't be cursed by his ghost.”

“So where are we going now?”

“I will keep this in the Joestar manor for the time being. No one else can enter without the trinket after all.”

They nod and they slowly walk off.

* * *

The ministry starts to call all wizards in for questioning, and when the Zeppelis are summoned, they don't expect that they will be dismissed from their position in Hogwarts, saying that having a muggle as one of their parents makes them not suitable as educators. Just when Caesar wants to protest, Gyro stops him and just shakes his head, which makes Caesar accept the dismissal reluctantly. 

When they are walking out from the interrogation room, Gyro pats on Caesar’s shoulder and says, “at least they didn’t throw us into prison just because of our heritage. We can help out more if we are not confined within the Hogwarts castle, so this might be a good thing.”

“I hope so. Although I’m worried about that stupid Jojo, I know we need to stay positive in such hard times.”

Gyro just chuckles and Caesar looks at him and frowns, “what are you laughing at?”

“Are you sure you and Joseph are not dating?”

“NO!!”

“But you both act like you are an old married couple...”

“NO!!!”

* * *

The school year starts on time, with a lot of changes in the staff and even muggleborn students are not allowed to step into Hogwarts anymore, making the whole situation really grim. Professor Jonathan tries to put a stop to such rules but Professor Snape swears he will kill his family if he ever questions his authority, since he is the headmaster now. Not wanting to cause a scene, he just agrees to the terms, not wanting to endanger his family for the time being. Professor Joseph is elected to be the head of Slytherin and is tasked to teach other electives, while Muggle Studies is taken over by a death eater. 

Giorno and Jolyne return to Hogwarts, where Jolyne was questioned at first at her heritage, but when Professor Jonathan proves to Professor Snape that both her parents are wizards and her grandmother is Holly Joestar, he lets her go back to classes. She is already in a bad mood that both Hermes and Emporio are not allowed back to Hogwarts, so she almost hexes Professor Snape, which is stopped by Professor Jonathan. 

The students are watched most of the time by death eaters so they can’t really do much without getting suspicions pinned on them. Professor Johnny almost started a war by wanting to punch at a death eater that tries to interrupt his classes, but Giorno whistles and Pet Shop enters and freezes the death eater instead, where they continue their class peacefully.

Giorno is looking for books on dark arts to familiarize with the spells that the death eaters will be using if they ever fight again while Fugo follows him but starts to rant.

“This situation is getting ridiculous. We thought we can help out by coming back to Hogwarts, but we underestimated the number of death eaters stationed around.”

Giorno nods at Fugo’s rant and he sighs, continues, “how I wish Trish is here.”

“Do you miss her already?”

“How can I not? I’m pretty sure she is causing some sort of trouble with Mista right now, attracting unnecessary attention to themselves.”

“Is that the only reason?” 

“Giorno! I have no mood for love affairs right now!”

“The both of you should get together while you can. With the massacre going on now, we didn’t know whether we would get out of this alive.”

Fugo is just silent while Giorno found some books.

* * *

Diego is silent most of the time, and Dio is getting impatient as he didn’t really have much information on Voldemort pried from Diego. Just when he is out of ideas, Vanilla appears kneeling on one knee and says, “Lord Dio, Mariah reported that she sees a bunch of death eaters gather around the Malfoy manor. What are your orders?”

“Who is nearby and available?”

“Mariah and Enrico Pucci.”

“Ahhh… Give them permission to infiltrate and at least kill one of their leading death eaters.”

Vanilla bows and disappears into the shadows, and seeing Diego is still silent, Dio kicks him and scoffs, “you, Diego Brando, is useless, useless, useless!”

He scoffs again when there’s no reaction from Diego and he just leaves the room.

* * *

The moment he enters the Joestar manor through the main entrance, Josuke is immediately met with a huge amount of bodies sprawling around the floor, naked and stone cold. Alarmed, he takes out his wand and gets ready for defense, walking carefully not to step any of them and soon reaches the entrance to the dungeon, where a large number of bodies are there blocking it. While he is wondering what is happening the door opens roughly from the inside, sending some of the bodies rolling down, and a familiar blonde hair peeks out, and he just stares and calls Josuke flatly.

“Josuke.”

“Uncle Dio, what’s happening?”

“That damn Diego’s dinosaurs came here by sniffing out his scent, but they turned back after he died for trying to say something, maybe one of the terms in an unbreakable vow with the noseless bastard.”

Josuke groans and puts his face into his palms, feeling really tired. Vanilla appears again kneeling on one knee, and addresses Dio, “Lord Dio, the death eaters escaped from the Malfoy manor, and it seems that Harry Potter was there before he apparate with some of the captives there.”

“I kinda understand Mariah might fail me, but for Pucci to fail me as well? I thought my order was to kill at least one of them, no?”

“I apologize Lord Dio, I probably should be beheaded for not making sure your orders are carried out perfectly.”

“I, Dio, is in a good mood, so tell them to continue scouting their whereabouts while you clean these bodies up.”

Dio leaves and Vanilla starts carrying as many bodies as he can, while Josuke thinks about what he should do next to end this war as soon as possible.

* * *

Professor Jonathan understands that most of the students that are fighting against the death eaters have gone missing, hiding in the room of requirement to avoid the Carrows. What he didn’t expect was for his brother Johnny to be joining them and abandoned teaching Astronomy. He thought it would be Joseph rebelling first, but surprisingly Joseph is still teaching while Johnny’s position had been filled up by another death eater and his room is empty when Snape ordered Johnny’s chamber to be searched. 

And of course, his son Giorno’s friend, Fugo is absent in his classes one day, yet Giorno remains attending. Unsure what they are planning, he calls Giorno to stay after class, and making sure no one is listening in their conversation, he asks, “what are you kids planning?”

“Prepare for war?”

He rubs his temple with a headache incoming and Giorno just pats on his father’s shoulder, “papa, don’t worry about us. We are doing fine.”

“Do you kids at least have enough provisions?”

“Yes, Jolyne has been sneaking in and out to get food and supplies with me being the sole contact.”

Knowing they can’t stay together too long to rouse suspicions from the death eaters, he tells his son to be careful and Giorno leaves the classroom.

* * *

Jolyne returns to the room of requirement with food, and the students eagerly stops practicing dueling spells and approaches her for food, where she places it on a large table. Fugo is one of the last that approaches her and asks while taking a bread, “how’s Giorno?”

“Good. You know they didn’t dare to make a move on him due to him being the heir of the Joestar.”

Fugo sighs in relief and Professor Johnny approaches them, stares at the table of food and looks at Jolyne, “do you manage to get some bandages?”

“Did someone get hurt? No, I didn’t request and Giorno didn’t give any.”

“Not yet, but looking at their progress lately, I have a feeling that someone will mess up and get hurt soon, so request from Giorno as much medical supplies as you can, alright?”

“Okie dokie,” Jolyne salutes and she grabs some chocolates, popping a few into her mouth at once. Everyone is surprised and alert when the large painting that is connecting the secret passage opens, but relaxes when they see the familiar hair.

“You guys alright?” Josuke asks and he jumps to land, and he is joined by Okuyasu and Koichi, where Yukako immediately rushes over and hugs Koichi, making him fall down and she continues hugging him. 

“So you finally got Giorno’s message huh?” Professor Johnny grumbles and Josuke scratches his neck, “things have been hectic and I can’t even travel in the open without risking the Elder Wand to be snatched. Here Uncle Johnny,” he takes out the Elder Wand and passes it to him, where he begrudgingly takes it and keeps it in his robes.

“Professor Johnny, didn’t the death eaters want that wand? Why are you getting it back to Hogwarts?”

“The best hiding spot is the one in plain sight. They won’t even know it’s right here. Now it’s almost time to sleep, rest is essential in a long battle.”

* * *

Most are asleep while some students take turns to stay awake to guard, just in case they got attacked during the night. Neville was one of the guards for tonight, and he almost dozed off when Ariana gestured to him to go to Mr Dumbledore through the secret passage.

Confused and tense, he tells the others to get prepared for an attack just in case it’s a trap. The painting opens and he enters, closing behind him when he is far enough into the passageway.

All the noises woke Jolyne up, and she sleepily rubbed her eyes to look at the commotion, only to see the younger students tensed. She gets up and readies her wand and asks, “what is it?”

“Ms Ariana came to get Neville over to Hogsmeade where Mr Dumbledore is. Not sure what’s happening but it seems urgent.”

“If somehow the death eaters found this passage, then we will just blast through them.”

The juniors seem shocked at what Jolyne just said, and most of them shake their heads. Finally the painting opens again, revealing a grinning Neville, and he shouts, “see who is back?”

Some of the sleeping students even wake up from Neville’s excited shout, including Professor Johnny who fell asleep while reading a thick tome, where he is frowning at the sudden interruption. Neville moves to the side, revealing a familiar face that they never thought to see this soon.

“I’m back.”

“Harry!”

“Harry Potter!”

“Harry!” Jolyne screams and Fugo rushes over, pushing through the crowd that is near the entrance and he shouts, “what took you so long?!”

“Sorry Fugo, we found a few and the rest seems to be in Hogwarts.”

The students cheer and everyone is wide awake now, eager to finally retaliate against the death eaters right here right now. Professor Johnny shushes at them and they calm down, and he approaches Harry and pats on his shoulder, “I assume everything is going smoothly so far? Are you alright?”

“Yes, Professor Johnny, but why are you here?”

“Tsk, I can’t let a bunch of students practice magic without a teacher around to guide them.”

“Uncle Johnny is being a tsun!” Jolyne exclaims and howls in laughter when he shouts at her to shut up, then she continues, “great timing anyway, I will inform Josuke and Giorno to prepare. You guys need help to enter the castle right now?”

“Yes please,” Hermione and Ron appear from the passageway, obviously having been staying behind for some time before entering. Fugo lets out a sigh of relief seeing them alright. Jolyne grins and her eyes glow a little red, and a few strings appear from her body, weaving into a hood of some sort. Then she gestures at them to follow her, opening the door of the room of requirement.

Once the four of them exit the room, Professor Johnny claps once to get the students’ attention and says, “wizards and witches, as part of the Dumbledore’s army, the moment you step out of here, war will break out. Engage only when you have to, and nothing is more important than your own life, alright? Do not sacrifice yourself unnecessarily, and run when things are too much. Is that clear?”

They roar in agreement and Professor Johnny takes a deep breath, and says, “this is it, onward!”

* * *

The death eaters enter the common rooms in the middle of the night and order all the students to line up and get into the great hall for an emergency gathering. Some went to the staff chambers to alert the staff to gather as well, and the moment Giorno senses someone is coming, he opens his suitcase and pushes Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi inside, and asks them to hide until the coast is clear. Professor Snape himself enters Professor Jonathan’s chamber and just raises an eyebrow seeing Giorno is awake in his father’s office, and just says quietly, “wake your father and get to the great hall for an emergency gathering.”

Giorno doesn't protest and turns the star ornament on the office desk, revealing his father’s bedroom and Giorno just exits the office, and a sleepy face Professor Jonathan blinks once before getting up fast when he sees Professor Snape.

“Sev? What are you doing here?”

Severus moves so fast that Jonathan thought he is going to break his legs, pressing his wand on Jonathan’s chest and growls, “if you call me that again, I will not hesitate to kill you just like how I killed Dumbledore.”

“I still believe in you, even if everyone else thinks otherwise.”

He lets go of Jonathan and turns to exit his office, and Jonathan just sighs before wearing his robe and walks to the great hall.

Danny barks once when Giorno’s suitcase opens, revealing a flustered Josuke, and both Okuyasu and Koichi seems to be fearing something, “hell, what the fuck are all that?”

“I never thought I would see so many reptiles all living in the same space at the same time. I swear their eyes look like they wanna eat me!”

Josuke trembles a little until something nudges them out from the suitcase, and the trio screams before falling on the floor with a huge thud. Just when Josuke wants to ask what’s going on, a familiar looking dragon with baby blue and patches of pink all around it peeks out from the suitcase, and he seems to be mad at Josuke for ignoring him.

“Aren’t you… Crazy Diamond! The dragon Giorno asked me to name. Geez, you grew so much I almost can’t recognize you.”

Crazy Diamond growls happily and exits the suitcase, revealing its large body and wings, immediately making Okuyasu and Koichi sweats buckets, “Josuke? We are not dreaming right?”

“No… Wait! You are supposed to stay inside! Giorno might kill me if his pets were let loose and I- ahhhhh!”

Josuke’s robe was caught by Crazy Diamond’s talons and he puts him down on his back, then flaps his wings once, sending a gust of wind around the whole office, making a mess, and before Okuyasu and Koichi can save their friend, the dragon flies off, breaking the wall and Josuke is screaming in the distance.

* * *

Professor Snape warns all the students and staff that Harry Potter has infiltrated Hogwarts, and whoever is caught helping him out will be deemed as a traitor and will be punished. Professor Joseph is tapping his feet impatiently and he grins when he sees the door open, revealing Harry who is holding out his wand out, and he shouts at Professor Snape, “Severus Snape!”

“Looks like I was right to get everything ready by tonight,” Professor Joseph grins and when Professor Snape is getting ready to cast a spell on Harry, Professor McGonagall faces him and challenges him to a duel. Knowing he can’t do much for now, he flees and Harry runs off to look for Helena Ravenclaw’s ghost, and Professor McGonagall gathers the whole student body to get ready for battle. 

Professor Joseph slips off, going back to his chambers while no one is looking. 

Soon Voldemort arrives with more death eaters at the gates of Hogwarts, while Professor Jonathan and Professor McGonagall stand in front of the students, wands ready. Voldemort chuckles and says, “give me Harry Potter, and I promise not to hurt any of you.”

“Fat chance!”

The Dumbledore’s army with Professor Johnny and Jolyne leading them approaches from the sides, and Voldemort angrily screams the moment Professor Johnny cast the first spell at the death eaters, effectively paralyzing a few in a swift movement of his wand. Voldemort is unhappy and gestures at the death eaters to fight while he flees.

They start pushing off the incoming death eaters, and Professor McGonagall starts casting a barrier around Hogwarts, telling the students to do the same. Jolyne was fending off a few death eaters by her own until the members of the Order arrives in a distance, and in a flash, Jolyne is carried bridal style by her father Jotaro, and Kakyoin knocks off the death eaters around them in his fox form. 

“Dad! Otou-chan!”

“You should be more careful next time, Jolyne.”

She giggles and nods, and Jotaro lets her down, where she immediately grabs a handful of Kakyoin’s fur to steady herself and rides on him, and Kakyoin tells Jotaro to be careful before he sprints off, with Jotaro immediately stop time and incapacitate ten death eaters at once and resumes time. 

Giorno is immediately joined by Fugo and Mista where the three of them fends off the death eaters with Mista firing a few bullets enchanted with freezing spells, Giorno sends scorpions and poisonous toads at the frozen death eaters to inject poison in them, and Fugo focus on casting shield around them. After some time, they can feel a huge tremor all around them, and just when they are still thinking what is causing this, a huge wall of the castle smashed down by a dragon, which is eerily familiar to Giorno, and he facepalms when he recognizes the color of the dragon and the rider who is screaming in fear.

“Josuke! What are you doing with Crazy Diamond?!”

“Giogio!!!! Your dragon is definitely crazy! I was kidnapped by Crazy Diamond and- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!”

“You were the one that named him you idiot!” The usually calm Giorno suddenly starts screaming now that Crazy Diamond charges at him, and finally stops just inches away from him while Fugo still has a shield in between them. Crazy Diamond growls and huffs, then Josuke finally sighs in relief since the dragon stops.

“Crazy Diamond, go back to your home. You might get hurt if you are out here playing around.”

“He is playing around???!!”

A few death eaters nearby were shaken by the appearance of the dragon, and Giorno grins at this, “Josuke, you should ride Crazy Diamond around and let him go crazy at the death eaters. I’m sure he is eager for a good exercise.”

“What??!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!” Josuke shouts again when Crazy Diamond gets what Giorno wants him to do, and flies at the death eaters, breathing fire all around and Mista trembles, “you got such a powerful dragon under your care?”

“Nah, this is only one of them. I have another called Gold Experience and he is scarier.”

* * *

Professor Johnny Joestar is panting hard as another spell hits another death eater, and he is mad at himself for not having the stamina he used to have many years ago. He remembered how he single handedly faced the dementors without fear when his husband, then best friend, got accused of a crime he didn’t commit, breaking him out of jail. It was after a long battle that they finally let Gyro out, and Johnny immediately pulled some strings behind to fire the whole board of ministry that let this accusation happened under their noses. This incident also happens to be the one incident to remind everyone to never piss Johnny Joestar off for their own safety. 

A familiar steel ball hits another death eater who almost got Johnny and he beams when he sees the familiar silhouette wearing a cowboy hat who smiles wide, showing off his gold grills. 

“Gyro!!!”

“Johnny!!!!!!”

Gyro immediately rushes over and hugs Johnny who happily hugs him back. Gyro keeps telling Johnny that everything is alright now and when they look like they are going to kiss, someone clears his throat, making them turn to see Caesar who is fighting a few death eaters with hamon coated bubbles instead of using his wand.

“Stop being lovey dovey and help me!!”

“Sorry,” Gyro sheepishly apologized and the both of them got back to fighting stance.

* * *

Voldemort returns to Hogwarts after he is sure he killed Harry Potter in the forbidden forest, and he frowns when he sees not much death eaters are left around the castle grounds, where the number of students and staff didn’t really decrease much, and since when did a dragon is among their ranks? The dragon seems to be happy at something, and a screaming wizard is riding the dragon. 

“Surrender to me, wizards and witches, for I have killed Harry Potter!”

The moment he said that, the death eaters make way for Hagrid who is carrying Harry’s body, crying and places Harry on the ground carefully, and the students gasp and feel lost, since they are sure Harry is one of their last chances to eliminate Voldemort completely. Just then Professor Joseph appears from the crowd, with something very large hidden underneath his cloak and he shouts, “Voldemort! You might have killed Harry Potter, but that doesn’t mean we don’t have any hope left in defeating you, the noseless bastard!”

“What did you just call me?!”

“Maybe you should do a plastic surgery to restore your nose. I heard muggles technologies nowadays are really advanced, see? My arm is now prosthetic, thanks to muggle science!”

“You are… Joseph Joestar? What is a pureblood doing here bragging about those useless muggles? You blood traitor!”

Joseph smirks and takes off his cloak, and everyone who saw what he had underneath cries in shock, for he has a Tommy Gun and he aims at Voldemort, where the death eaters and Nagini blocks their dark lord protectively, and without any further delay, he starts shooting, and his brother Jonathan shouts at him to stop as he might hit Hagrid or Harry, but the duo seems to be missing from the death eaters’ side. Joseph is now laughing maniacally while shooting, taking down quite a number of death eaters, and when the gun finally runs out of bullets, he wipes his sweat on his forehead and grins, “why use magic when we can just blast them off?”

“Jojo you idiot!” Caesar appears from the crowd and smacks his head, winces in pain and shouts back at Caesar, “what?!”

“What if you hit an ally, you idiotta?!”

“But I didn’t!”

The both of them immediately start arguing with each other again and Nagini tries to strike them, only to have Neville pull out Godric Gryffindor’s sword from the sorting hat and behead Nagini, making Voldemort screams in pain. Taking that as an opening, the centaurs and Grawp start attacking the death eaters. Jolyne who is riding her father’s fox form shouts, “attack!” and the students rush over to engage battle with the death eaters that tried to flee, only to meet with lots of snakes rushing to them that are eager to inject poison into them, where Giorno is crossing his arms looking annoyed while Josuke appears with Crazy Diamond, throwing the death eaters off to a far distance away with its talons and Josuke who stops shouting grabs tightly on one of his horns, wishing that all these will end soon. Jotaro blinks right into the center of a group of death eaters and blasts them off with an invisible force around him, making them unconscious. 

“Well well, what do we have here?”

Dio has appeared with a large number of wizards and witches following him, and he scoffs when he doesn't see Voldemort around, “am I late again?”

“Dad! You are fucking late!”

“Language, Giogio!”

Pet Shop seems to be agreeing with Giorno since it immediately flies from Dio’s shoulder right into Giorno’s shoulder, and Dio scoffs, “what an useless falcon you are.”

“Says the man who named a falcon Pet Shop.”

Dio frowns and his followers Vanilla and Pucci immediately get to work by killing off any death eaters that approach him. Just then Giorno sees a familiar golden silhouette in the sky, flying and roaring and lands right in front of him, squashing a few death eaters under him, and he sighs, “Gold Experience! When did you escape from my suitcase?!”

Gold Experience just shakes his head and Giorno sighs, and when he sees his father running towards him, he shouts, “papa!”

“Giogio! Dio! Are you all alright?”

“Papa, you got lots of bruises.”

“I will be fine after I use hamon to heal them,” Jonathan chuckles and Dio scoffs, “maybe if you stop being a klutz, you won’t be hurt at all.”

“Papa, get on Gold Experience and go lend help in the great hall. Voldemort entered there just now.”

“What about you Giogio?”

“I will be fine with dad here, just go!”

Jonathan then grabs one of Gold Experience’s horns and hoists himself up, riding on it, and it starts running towards the great hall instead of flying. Dio pats on Giorno’s shoulder and asks, “did you forget to close your suitcase again? I thought you are not as forgetful as your father.”

“It was Josuke, and my dragons just had to escape during this timing.”

The moment he said that, he heard Crazy Diamond roars, and he chuckles when he sees the fainted Josuke at Crazy Diamond’s back.

* * *

Finally Voldemort and Bellatrix are the only ones left, where they are in the great hall right now. Bellatrix got killed by Molly Weasley after provoking her to a duel, which is a huge mistake on Bellatrix’s end, leaving Voldemort the only one left. He is furious, and before he can do anything to Molly, someone casted a shield charm between them. Confused that there’s no one near enough to cast that in such a short time, Voldemort hisses when Harry takes off his invisibility cloak, “Voldemort, it’s just you, the only one left.”

“It’s Harry Potter! He is still alive!”

Everyone around them cheers at Harry and their wands ready, and Voldemort laughs, “what’s the use of surviving death just now? I still have the upper hand where the Elder Wand is in my hands, the strongest wand ever made.”

Voldemort casts expelliarmus and Harry’s wand flies off, and before he can panic, Professor Johnny shouts from the crowd, “Harry! Catch this!”

A wand is thrown and Harry immediately catches it, and feeling the magic flowing in it and the design, Harry realizes that this is the real Elder Wand. Voldemort scowls looking at the wand in Harry’s hand and he growls, “what’s the meaning of this!”

“The wand you have in your hands is just a decoy we planted. The real one is in my hands all along,” Professor Johnny appears to the front of the crowd and smirks, “and how foolish of you to not realize the wand you had in your hand is not the real one.”

“You! How dare you!”

He immediately casts the killing curse at Harry, but as Harry casts expelliarmus at him, the fake wand spins and the killing curse is aimed at Voldemort instead, and he falls down with a thud when the spell hits him. The crowd gasps and Professor Jonathan who gets down from Gold Experience rushes over to Voldemort, and he pokes his body with his wand, only to gasp when he realizes that Voldemort is really dead.

“He is dead. We won this war!”

The crowd cheers in happiness and relief, and soon Gyro Zeppeli rushes over and performs first aid on the wounded, while Dio gets Vanilla and Pucci to clean up the dead death eaters. 

* * *

**Epilogue**

Harry Potter is feeling really nervous, since today is the day he is marrying Ginny Weasley where the wedding ceremony will be held in the Burrow. Basically everything is already ready, and it’s almost time for them to say their vows. He fidgets in the spot he is standing now, which is beside the podium, and Ron pats on his shoulder to calm him down. There’s quite a number of empty seats in front reserved for the groom's side, where the entire Joestar family seems to be missing. He wonders if something were to happen to them and sighs in relief when he hears a familiar booming voice from outside.

“Yo Harry!” Joseph Joestar shouts and waves excitedly when he enters, where the other seated guests glare at him for being loud, and he was immediately hit on the head by none other than Caesar Zeppeli, his husband, “shut up Jojo and let’s go to our assigned seats.”

“Caesarino! If you keep hitting me in the head, I might become stupid and this won’t be good to my students!”

“You are already stupid enough, I doubt you will get anymore stupid.”

Joseph pouts and approaches Harry, where he pats at him and congratulates him before sitting randomly, with Caesar immediately plops down beside him. Just then Jolyne Kujo enters the venue while pulling Jotaro Kujo’s hands, complaining that they are late because of him and he just grunts, while Noriaki Kakyoin follows them right behind. Jolyne waves at Harry and he waves back, then the three of them sit down beside Joseph, with Joseph happily wraps an arm around Jotaro’s shoulder and his unhappy face indicates that he might punch him in the face anytime.

Then five figures enter the venue, where Josuke Higashikata Joestar seems to be comforting an annoyed looking Johnny Joestar, and Gyro Zeppeli is happily telling some jokes. Following behind them is Jonathan Joestar who is nagging Dio Brando on something and his husband just rolls his eyes. They take their seats fast since Josuke ushers them to be silent since the ceremony is starting soon and they can chat later on. 

The other guests got restless when they find a familiar golden hair among a group of four that enters, the heir of the Joestar clan, GIorno Giovanna Joestar, who made the news in the magic community by established an orphanage that welcomes all orphans regardless of their heritage, from muggleborns to half bloods to purebloods as well, where most of them lost their parents due to the war with Voldemort. Beside him is Guido Mista, his husband and right behind them is Pannacotta Fugo and his wife Trish Una. They immediately take their seats and the ceremony immediately starts, with Ginny walking down the aisle with her father, Arthur Weasley escorting her while crying.

* * *

“Congratulations, Harry and Ginny!”

The newlywed couple thank Josuke and Jolyne, and Ginny nudges at Jolyne and asks, “so when’s your turn?”

“My father scares off every man that comes near me. I doubt I will get married soon.”

They laugh and start reminiscing about their time in Hogwarts where Dr Kujo is there to help out Hagrid in teaching Care of Magical Beasts, with Jolyne complaining how her father’s presence makes the whole class behave, which was boring to her. 

Someone pats on Harry’s shoulder and he turns, smiles brightly and opens his arms, and the both of them hug, “Giorno! Long time no see!”

“Yes, it’s been a long time.”

They stop hugging and Jolyne pouts, “Gio! You didn’t even make time for us, are you that busy?”

“Being a don and a parental figure in my orphanage leaves me little free time.”

“Reminds me not to get so many things on my plate,” Josuke says while Jolyne laughs, “didn’t you get yourself busy playing Quidditch professionally?”

“At least I still got time unlike this busy man Giorno.”

They laugh together and just then Professor Jonathan approaches them, and he happily pats on Harry’s back, “congratulations Harry. How does it feel to finally get married?”

Harry just smiles and with a melancholy smile on his face, he continues, “I’m sure James and Lily will be happy to see you being this happy, so please be happy for them, and for us too, alright?”

Professor Jonathan excuses himself to look for his husband, and Harry feels glad that everything turned out alright for all of them in life, happy that the people he loves and cares at least have their own happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. I really enjoyed rereading this fic on my own, proud to call this my masterpiece in multichap and crossover fic (because it's normal to have a mutlichap fic being on hiatus due to writer's block). 
> 
> P.S.:  
> \- I almost forgot about Joseph's tommy gun scene until I rewatch Battle Tendency, and Joseph is really a crazy bastard, but that's why he happens to be my husband's most favorite Jojo.  
> \- Poor Josuke getting dragged around might seem unmanly, but I need some sort of a comedic relief for this chapter, so when I imagine him shouting in fear while flying on a dragon, I keep laughing to myself.  
> \- Dio being late to the action because he is a bitch.  
> \- I like how I make the Jojos outwitted Voldemort.  
> \- I'm sorry that Diego had to die, but I just didn't know how to handle him in the plot, so.... forgive me!  
> \- I didn't feel like writing on how Mariah and Pucci worshipping Dio, so I just make their appearance so little it's like they are only mentioned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing and what I do, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE consider [buying me coffee ^^](https://ko-fi.com/hszhuarcia) or [support me](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/HszhuArcia), every dollar counts! (I'm jobless and stuck in a town with no suitable career for me TT) For latest news of my chapter updates and even sneak peeks of my future chapters, follow me on twitter @HszhuA   
> [Commisions](http://ko-fi.com/hszhuarcia/commissions) available! Please DM me on Twitter for details before consider requesting for it, thank you!


End file.
